Above All Else
by MissBlueEyes
Summary: lj soc roc OoTP spoilers Yrs 5-7 This is the story of the famous MWPP,Lily,and friends. Undergoing adventure and love in the most unlikely places!Strange things r happening whenever Lily and friends r around. Wandless magic? Impossible, the boys say
1. Prelude to the Legends

****

Above All Else

Chapter One: Prelude to the Legends…

Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy my story… this is my first one. I'm a L/J love/hate fanatic. Please note that there are some major OotP spoilers that will come into play eventually. The beginning of the story is PG… but may change into PG-13 later. I've thought this story through, so I know where its heading, so please bare with me.

DISCLAIMER: I give full credit to JK Rowling for all that is hers (i.e. the Marauders, Lily, the setting, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and any surnames that are from the HP series) I own Daniella, Charisma, Madison, Tinka, Veronica, and Tinka though! 

This story will take place throughout the Marauders fifth through seventh year at Hogwarts. This is just the prologue. I'm trying to give you a little background information as to what makes Lily and her friends dislike the Marauders so strongly. THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT OCCURS IN THEIR FIRST YEAR!!! ( Haha, hope that clarified things.) 

Without further ado (lol, I sound like someone on opening nite at some major premier show) here is the first chapter……..

Two incorrigible black-haired boys walked down the hall of the Hogwarts Express, laughing at something. Neither of the two was one to pay attention, so knocking into a random door or person was expected of them. No sooner had they passed the first few compartments before they ran into two young girls, sending them flying to the ground. 

"What in the name of Merlin was that?" A girl with brilliant blue eyes, a corky grin, and a long mane of chocolate brown hair asked good naturedly.

"That, m'dear, was my shoulder," responded one of the boys, offering a hand to the fallen girl. The girl took the offered hand and was hoisted to her feet.

The boy smiled, a mischevious glint in his eye and a smile etched on his handsome face. He had warm brown eyes and a crop of black hair upon his head. "Sorry about that. The name's Black…. Sirius Black. This here is James Potter," he pointed a finger to the boy standing beside him, who was just slightly shorter than Sirius. James Potter was a good-looking boy, with the messiest black hair imaginable and playful deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. 'Weren't really looking where we were headed," James informed the girls.

The other girl, with soft red waves of hair and glowing green eyes, smiled at the boys. "That's alright, we were a little reckless ourselves. I'm Lily Evans and this is Daniella Flynn. We're just starting here. Are you first years as well?"

"Yup… can't wait for school to start. We've got loads of pranks in store, don't we Jamie Boy," Sirius said, grinning wildly at his best friend.

"I TOLD you not to call me that Siri," James teased back. 

"As much as I'd _love_ to hear your pet names for each other, I think you've got visitors," Daniella giggled.

The boys turned to see who she was directing and found themselves face to face with a hooked nosed, greasy haired boy, flanked by two others. 

"I see you've found some new mudblood girlfriends, it's a shame they're so pretty,"the hooked nose boy sneered, then redirected his attention to Sirius and James. "I see you actually got accepted to Hogwarts. What a shame, I didn't know they accepted talentless wizards, even if you are rich. No doubt you're not good enough for Slytherin"

"Snivellus, you couldn't pay me a billion galleons to be in the Slytherin House for even a day. So just beat it Snape," Sirius' handsome face contorted into one of loathing. 

"You two Avery, Lestrange,"James added.

The boys brushed past James and Sirius, but stopped when next to Daniella. "Maybe, you'd like to have a little rendezvous later, girls? Even if you're not exactly my type, you see, I'm not partial to freckles," he then turned to Lily and added, "or red hair."

"Oh that's a shame. It's a great offer and all _but_ I'm not partial to the type that looked like they just crawled out of a pigs arse," Daniella remarked sarcastically.

"Too bad, if you weren't so nasty, or smelly, or disgusting, or such a big git maybe you'd have a shot," Lily supplemented smiling fakely.

"Forgot one Lils…. OR just an all around embarrassment to humanity," the blue-eyed girl added, laughing merrily.

Snape glared at them and walked away, only then turning to Sirius and James who were in a shocked silence and yelled, "You'll pay for this! Better watch your back, Potter."

"Doesn't look like we need to, seeing as you are so afraid of these two ladies."

With one last glare, Snape turned and walked away followed by his two goonies. 

Daniella pulled out her wand, a 9 ½ inch mahogany with the core of a phoenix feather, and muttered the words, "Avis recido biduum". (a/n: haha… english to latin translators come in awfully handy for adding on to old spells) Instantaneously, three blue birds burst out of her wand and chased after Snape, pecking at his head. The two girls began giggling loudly and ran away, hoping to escape Snape's wrath. Sirius and James looked at each other, each feeling a growing respect for the two girls. 

"Abott, Sandra," a woman with a tight bun, who they had learned was Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall, read off of a list of names. The sorting ceremony had commenced and Sirius and James were unsuccessfully trying to get the attention of the vivacious girls they had met earlier on the train.

"Dammit James, why aren't they talking," Sirius whined, while eyeing the girls.

"Because we want to see what happens," Daniella reprimanded him. The impatient boy shut up after this, much to the astonishment of his friend. James had never seen Sirius actually listen to what anyone told him to do. _This girl must be something special if she can shut him up! Even his own mum has trouble doing that._

After Sandra Abott was sorted into Hufflepuff, (a/n: Notice that I used the same last names as many of the ppl have in the HP series. This isn't necessarily b/c they are the childrens parents, but possibly an aunt or uncle. Just a little clarification….) four others were sorted before "Evans, Lily" was called up. Daniella murmured good luck to her friend before Lily ascended the steps to the stool. 

__

Ah yes… Ms. Evans, I've been expecting you! One of the four you are! What an honor to meet you…

"What are you on about?" Lily thought to the hat

__

Never you mind, you've got a gift, young girl. Lots of talent, smart too? Very good my dear child. You are one to do anything for those you love. I think you would be best in **GRYFINNDOR!**

The table to the far left erupted into cheers as Lily joined them, seating herself next to a second year boy and across from Sirius, who had already been selected for Gryffindor. 

"Flynn, Daniella!" was next to be called. As she pulled the hat over her head both Lily and Sirius crossed their fingers hoping she would become a Gryffindor.

__

Dear me… the leader of the four! My my, what work you have in store for you! But you will be great, a real hero. Remembered forever among the wizarding world. But not yet…

"Forever remembered? I'm no hero Mr. Hat, Sir. You are kindly mistaken," Daniella thought.

__

You're very polite, you'll go far. Incredibly intelligent, could be a Ravenclaw, but I see how chivalrous you are… doing anything for others. You are brave far beyond your years. Definetly the prospects of a true **GRYFFINDOR!**

Daniella smiled happily as she hopped down to join her friends. 

Before long the sorting was over and Gryffindor had 10 new students… James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Daniella Flynn, Charisma Greene, Madison Renaldi, Tinka Spitz, and Veronica Clearwater.

While the boys got into a heated discussion over the team with the best chances of winning the Quidditch World Cup, Lily and Daniella chatted with some second year boys about what Hogwarts was like. All was going well, until "Psst… Freckles!" Daniella spun in her seat to send a death glare at Sirius. 

"What did you just call me?"

"Freckles, of course! Why are you chatting with those losers?" Sirius glared at the second years, trying his best to mask his jealousy. He seemed to have forgotten Daniella telling them how much she hated having freckles, though many of the boys in their year found them quite lovely, himself included. She took Sirius' question and nickname as an insult.

"I may talk to whoever I like. Hey Sirius?"

"Yes Miss Dan?"

"Wanna' see some more magic….without a wand?"

"Yea right! Like you can do wandless magic!"

Daniella picked up a scrumptious looking pie and stood up from the table. "I sure can! You see, in a second this pie is gonna be in your face… without even the use of a wand."

Before the meaning of her words could sink in, the pie Daniella held found a new home being slammed into Sirius' face.

"Enjoy Sirius… cya around. Don't you ever talk to me again, I hate you!" Her temper was soaring and added on in a deathly quiet voice, " Above all else!!" With that Daniella stalked out of the great hall among the cheers of the great hall. They always enjoyed a bit of entertainment.

"Bloody hell! What did she do that for?" Sirius yelled.

"Why don't you figure it out," snapped Lily, after settling down from her spout of giggles. 

"It wasn't his fault your best friend decided to get all pissy on us, Red!" James declared indignantly. The eyes of every person in the Great Hall seemed to be on them now. 

"Don't ever insult her or MY HAIR!" Lily screeched. With that she picked up a pie and followed Daniella's lead, throwing it in his face. Lily stormed out of the room to find her friend, just as Dumbledore stood up. 

"Well, thank you Ms. Evans and Ms. Flynn for that wonderful performance. Now lets get down to business. First off, would all Prefects please lead their respective houses up to their dorms. Our new Heads, Ms. Emily Dower and Mr. Martin Quigley, please come to the front of the Hall for a brief meeting. Secondly, please restrain from throwing any more pies, the House Elves do work ever so diligently on making them for you to _eat._ That will be all." There was appreciative laughter as the students all made their way to the Common Rooms.

"Sirius… you know what this means," whispered James to his pie-faced friend

Remus Lupin, a dirty blonde haired boy with pale blue eyes replied laughing, "Yea, that you were humiliated by a bunch of girls!"

"No not that," James replied wincing at the memory.

"Of course I know what this means James…" Sirius paused for effect.

"PRANKFEST!" James and Sirius yelled together.

….And so the War of Pies, as the rest of the school so kindly named it, began! The legends had been born! 

~~~~~~~~~*****AUTHOR NOTES*****~~~~~~~~~~~~

First chappie! Hope you all liked it! I sure didn't! But I thought you needed to understand why L/J and S/D hate each other so much in the future. 

I hope to have the next chapter up later tonight

Avis Recido Biduum = Avis produces bird from a wand, while Recido Biduum means Relapse Two Days. This spell conjures birds that will chase the intented person around for two days

****

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE:

~Take place at the end of their fifth year when everyone is packing up for summer vacation (shortly after the scene by the lake in OotP)

~ learn about the Marauders

~Lily, Daniella, and friends Madison, and Charisma are discussing certain powers… What was the Sorting Hat talking about when he told Lily and Daniella they were one of the four? Here you will begin to get an understanding. 

I really hope you all read the next chapter, I assure you it will be much much much better than this one. The story will really pick up in Chapter Two!!! 

Reviews are appreciated… constructive criticism is welcome, just please don't totally bash the story.

Luv always,

MissBlueEyes 


	2. Of Towels and Screams

****

Above All Else

Chapter Two: Of Towels and Screams

Ok, we are now at the end of their fifth year, as every1 is packing up to head home. The next few chapters are really important to the plot, but is going to seem very confusing at this time. Everything will be explained in later chapters, but for now you'll just have to guess! (muawhahaha….) But I promise it'll all make sense eventually! Also, Charisma, Madison, Remus, and ugh! Peter, will be a bigger part of the story later.

DISCLAIMER: I don't have 1/50 of the talent JK Rowling has, and I'm certainly not gonna pretend to. Whatever you recognize as hers… is well…. HERS! And the others are mine J 

Here's my second chapter… as promised! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Enough of my babbling, here we go………

~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~

"JAMES POTTER! YOU INDIGNANT GIT!" A 5'6" fifth year, with porcelain skin, long flowing red waves, and dazzling emerald eyes, temper flared as she screamed throughout the tower. 

"SIR-BLOODY-IUS! BEST HIDE BECAUSE WHEN I'M THROUGH YOU'LL NO LONGER HAVE AN ASS!!!" The lively 5'7" bubbly blue eyed girl had reached her 'boiling point', as Lily called it. She had bouncy chocolate brown curls, enchanting blue eyes, delicate lips, and the same freckles as always splashed across her face. Lily Evans and Daniella Flynn had grown to become beautiful young women, who both hated Sirius and James with a passion. The four had become the entertainment of Hogwarts, the War of Pies was still going on five years after it began. 

"Suppose we should hide or see what they look like after their little makeover, Prongs?" Sirius asked from the fifth year boys dormitory. His chiseled jaw, muscular tan body, and humorous, energetic personality had the female population weak at the knees.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" James, the leader of the fifth year Gryffindor group (The Marauders of course!!) was just as handsome as Sirius, with his ruffled black hair, deep brown eyes, and friendly personality (a/n: except of course to Lils and Danni).

The two boys bounded through the secret passageway that they had discovered to the girls hallway (a/n: this way the stairs didn't send them reeling backwards haha) through the portrait of a meadow, after sniffing the daisy. They snuck up behind Lily and Daniella, both standing in nothing but bath towels, as they glared down the stairs hoping to get a glimpse at the two boys who had stolen their belongings. The girls were unaware of the passageway, and were given quite the fright after being tackled to the ground. 

"You rang? Sir Bloody Eyes at your service!" Sirius laughed into Daniella's ear. "You know when you yelled SIR-BLOODY-IUS it sounded like Sir Bloody Eyes… I'm not a ghost ya' know!"

Daniella tried to yell, but the sound was muffled out by the carpet that was in her face. 

The group rolled their eyes at Sirius' childish ramblings, but Lily noticed how Danni had a habit of making nonsensical chatter too. 

Lily, having managed to turn her face over to face James screamed, "James Thomas Potter, if you don't get off me I swear I will tell the whole world about Mr. Fluffy Hop!"

Sirius snorted in laughter, but James face noticeably paled. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Daniella, having finally freed herself, turned to Sirius and smirked, "Yes I believe Mr. Fluffy Hop and Snuffles would find a lovely home in the Great Hall on display, would they not?"

Sirius cowered, "Snuffles! ANYONE BUT HIM!!!!!"

Daniella and Lily shared a look, then burst out laughing.

"Hey DanniBoy, have you forgotten your only in a teeny towel?" Sirius grinned as he titled his head slightly to the left and examined her, adding, "Don't look to bad either..."

"Danniboy!?!" Daniella fumed. "Don't look at me! Have a little decency! And remember, this is definetly the last time you'll see this!" She stalked into the dorm room and slammed the door. Sirius leaned in to James and muttered, "That's what she thinks."

Lily, glared at the two skeptically, "What are you on about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" James gave his trademark I-know-something-you-don't-know look.

Lily turned and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. 

"Hey James… how long until they remember they don't have any clothes?"

"Probably…"

James never got to finish his sentence because they heard the two girls scream. Five seconds later the tan face of Charisma Greene and the delicate face of Madison Renaldi, or Carrie and Maddie as they were often called, walked outside the door. 

"Guys, they want their clothes back," Charisma said rolling her eyes.

"Why don't they come get them," implored James with a lopsided grin that sent many girls into fits of giggles.

"Because they are in towels, very small ones at that…" supplemented Madison patiently.

"Yeah, we noticed," Sirius said with a suggestive smirk. "Tell Danni she has to kiss me first."

"And Lily has to sit on my lap the whole ride home," James added.

"Hold up… lemme relay the information."

Ten seconds later, the boys winced as two girls screaming "Bloody Hell, no" cut through the air. Three hours, two suitcases, and one pain numbing potions later, all students were aboard the Hogwarts Express for the ride home.

__

In the Marauders compartment:

"When will you two ever learn? Don't mess with Lily Evans and Daniella Flynn!" Remus said wearily, sighing from the moaning that each boy was doing.

"I just don't get it Moony. How in the name of Merlin did Flynn do that? And then did you see what Evans did? They didn't even have a bloody wand!" Sirius exclaimed rubbing his cheek. 

"I know, Evans just glared at us really hard and then I swear everything went red for a second and I got this incredible pain in my cheek. I think I was hallucinating… how could everything have gone red?" James had a habit of thinking aloud on rare occasions… this was one of those occasions.

"No way, Prongs! I saw red, too. I thought I was going crazy. And then Flynn stared me straight in the eye with the Look and suddenly I got this chill. And then she says something. I think she said 'Denarro Adveho Caelum'. I've never heard that spell, if it even was a spell. Creepy thing is, she didn't have a wand. All of the sudden I heard this weird voice say 'Abacus'. And then she yells 'Accio Abacus Caecus' and their stuff comes flying up the stairs into their trunks. And I had put an anti-summoning charm on it! What sense does that make? I'm not imagining things… at least I don't think I am!" 

"I heard that weird 'Abacus' thing too, Padfoot. Something is up with those too. I mean, if I didn't know any better I would think they were doing wandless magic. And the weird thing is… even after we used the pain numbing potion, my cheek still kills."

"Calm down, you two! That's impossible," squeaked Peter, a small 5' 5" mousy-like boy with a pointy chin, blonde hair, and a nervous mannerism. 

"Wormtail's right, you know," Remus said. He was thin, sickly yet quite dashing. He had dirty blonde hair and soft blue eyes and I smile that greeted you no matter what others thought of you. 

The boys all began to talk of their plans for the summer, but James and Sirius still wondered what had happened three and a half hours previous when the girls had 'lashed out', as they called it. 

In the Marauders, James was the leader and heartthrob, Sirius is the charmer and joker, Remus is the "aw… he's so cute and sweet" studious one, and Peter was well… the follower. The group of boys was the most popular group in the school, loved my the women and respected by the men. Everyone seemed to like them, except Lily and Daniella. James and Sirius were both players, with a new girl on their arm every week. Remus would go out occasionally, but if he ever broke up with her he was very sweet and gentle about it. 

__

Meanwhile, over in the girls compartment Lily and Daniella were recounting the events of what had happened to Carrie and Maddie. (a/n: That's Charisma and Madison in case u forgot) 

"YOU WHAT?" Carrie was sighing loudly and Maddie had her head in her hands. 

"Bloody hell Carrie, it's not that awful. We've done worse before you know," admonished Danni wearily.

"But you had a wand with you before. That would look very suspicious. I mean they heard Merlin's voice, (a/n: remember it will all be explained later) they knew you didn't have a wand, they heard the spell, saw the red flash, and the cheek pain that can't be fixed might make things awkward. (Lily interrupted here swearing that it would go away in 2 more hours) What if they look up the spell? Or worse what if they start questioning the Voice? Danni, you know your not supposed to summon Merlin unless it's necessary," Maddie sarcastically added. Normally, she was the quietest one, but when provoked she would become rather erm… "witty".

"I didn't mean to, but he always makes me so bloody mad! I mean he's like a donkey… or or or…. a elephant…. no better yet a dog and not a nice one either! A filthy mongrel! Yes that's what he is! But I couldn't help in when I get mad I can't control those powers!"

Just then the compartment door slip open and in walked the Marauders, with half-confused, half-humorous looks on their faces.

"Oh shit," the four girls chorused.

"Hmm… a dog, 'ay DanniBoy? A cuddly, little, loveable one?" Sirius smirked at Daniella.

"No Sir Bloody Eyes, a pathetic, flea-infested, homeless one that doesn't know when he's barking up the wrong tree!" Daniella smiled mock sweetly and pushed him and the rest of the Marauders out the door. Before walking away James yelled, "Bye o Fair Merlours!"

The Merlours was the name the four girls went by. Like the Marauders, they each had nicknames for reasons not yet to be explained. (a/n: I know I'm evil…but it'll make sense in their sixth year) Lily was Summer, Daniella was Daze, Charisma went by Mem, and Madison was Mist(ie). They only used these names in private though, not wanting to reveal their secret. Lily and Daniella were the best of friends, both girls were popular and very beautiful, a rare kind of beauty. They both were different than most girls. Lily with her coloring, and Danni with her large blue eyes. Lily was extremely sweet, yet still outgoing. She had a temper to match her hair, but only when dealing with people like the infamous James Potter. Daniella was loud and bubbly, with as much enthusiasm for life as possible, yet never considered a ditz. Charisma was also outgoing, and a huge flirt(maybe a bit to much so at some times). Her curvy 5'6" figure attracted male attention as well. She had pin straight blonde hair. While not as smart as Danni and Lily, she stood her own in classes. The petite Madison, with her hazel eyes, had a delicate air about her. While the quietest of the group, she was always there to pop up and give advice, being counted on for her sensibility. 

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station each of the fifth year graduates dispersed onto the platform. For the most part they were anxiously awaiting a fun summer ahead of them… for some it would be a summer of misery, for others it would be wonderful, but one thing was sure… it was definetly going to be interesting!

~~~~~~~~~****Authors Notes****~~~~~~~~~~ 

Woohoo done another chapter! I hope to get around to another chapter tomorrow. Then I'll be gone at camp until Monday night, so I'll probably post Tuesday and get up to date! Please review… again, any input is appreciated!

I'm not quite sure about next chappie but I think it'll be shorted, so I can get them back into their sixth year. In the sixth yr, is when things will fall into place and the mystery "powers" they are talking about make a little sense. 

__

Denarro Adveho Caelum- tell place Sky (the sky part fits in later too)

__

Abacus- ceiling panel

Accio Abacus Caecus Caelum- summon hidden ceiling panel Sky 

****

Luv always,

MissBlueEyes


	3. Tamed Lion Turned Ballroom Dancer

****

Above All Else

Chapter Three: Tamed Lion turned Ball-Room Dancer

Ooo… thanks to my first ever reviewer aniangel! 

In this chappie… 

~Funny letters

~Ball dancing

~Andrew and Adella Potter (James' Ravenclaw twin cousins) throw a party

DISCLAIMER: Collin, Andrew, Adella, Charisma, Daniella, and Madison are mine! Plus the other party-goers and ppl you don't yet know!J How proud I am of them! Everything you notice from the HP books is undoubtebly the ownership of the wonderful JK Rowling!

On with the story…..

~~~~~*****~~~~~~

The first weeks of summer had flashed by, filled with visits from friends and seasonal fun. 

"Lily, honey, there's an owl tapping at the window. Do let him in. I'll give him a nice bowl of milk. He looks awfully exhausted," Mrs. Rose Evans suggested, one morning at breakfast in the end of July.

Lily smiled to her mother and went to let the owl in just as Petunia was making her way down the stairs.

"Lillian! Stay away from that wretched creature!!!"

"But Petunia, I live with you! How can I stay away from you? I feel some sisterly bonding coming on," Lily joked, much to Petunia's disgust.

"Mother!"

Mrs. Evans lips twitched, threatening a smile, but she stuck to her motherly role. "Now girls… please not a breakfast. Lily dear, what does your letter say?"

Lily skimmed the contents of the note then read it aloud:

__

Hey Lils! It's Adella! How's your summer been going? Mine would be better if it wasn't for visits from the cousin, you know which one I mean but I won't say his name because you do hate him so and I can't very well call him Potter because well… there are too many Potter's so you wouldn't know which one I was talking about.

Lily laughed at this part, and Adella's rambling.

"Lily, it's not nice to hate anyone," her mother chided.

"This is an exception," Lily responded and went back to reading the letter

__

Anywho (as Daniella always says) the visits from The Cousin, Pettigrew, Lupin, and especially Black have been threatening to ruin my summer. And it's bad enough I have my own bloody brother to deal with and his buddy Collin Patil. What in the name of Merlin did I do to deserve the torture of those six gits? The Cousin and Black are now reading over my shoulder and insist that I get to the point. And The Cousin wants to know why I'm calling him The Cousin… I'll explain that a bit later to him. Oh and they send their condolences. When I asked them why they send condolences Black said because you have to put up with Daniella, and The Cousin (or TC as I shall call him, it's shorter to write) says because you don't have the pleasure of dating him. I laughed about that one, I'll be sure to include it in Daniella's invite later as well, as I'm sure she'll be pleased Black insulted her. Now he's begging me not to tell Danni… I think he's a little intimidated! Haha… imagine that… the Bloody King of Beauty, as he now calls himself, don't tell him I told you 'bout that bit, is pleading! Now my brothers telling me to get on with the invite. 

Ahem… let me put on my most proper speech for you. 

Miss Lily Mae Evans, (note that TC finds your middle name funny) you are cordially invited to the sixteenth birthday of Miss Adella and Mr. Andrew Potter. The affair (NO BLACK! NO ONE WILL BE SHAGGING!) shall be held upon August 20, starting at 10 in the morning. While the party ends at 12 midnight for most guests, you are invited to stay overnight for the remainder of the vacation.(note that TC and Black are wondering if they can share a room with you and Danni) We will bring you to Diagon Alley to shop for new school supplies. Please reply as soon as you know of your attendance. Attached are a list of directions. You may floo, fly, or drive over. Whatever you'd like. I've got to go write some more invites! I really hope you can come and stay!

Lots of love,

Adella Potter

The Best Potter of this Generation 

(yes that means that you AREN'T the best TC and your not even a bloody Potter, Black so don't worry about it!)

After Lily finished reading, she burst out into laughter while her mother shook her head mumbling things about "kids these days". 

"Oh mum! Please may I go!!! I promise to be super good! And I'll come home for Christmas vacation!"

Mrs. Evans smiled at her youngest daughter, "Of course you may go dear! Why don't you write Daniella and see if she would like to come over the day before? You can get ready together? Hmm… hows that sound?" 

Lily let out a squeal of delight and hugged her mother tightly. She then turned and bounded up the stairs two steps at a time.

One hour later, Daniella Flynn sat down reading the letter she received from Lily. 

__

Hey Danni!

I really really really really ( you get the picture) hope you can go to El's and Andy's party! Please say you can! Beg your parents! I just had a good laugh over the invite. Apparently Black was begging for Adella not to tell you a few of the things he said. You really are the only one who can tame him! 

"Bloody hell Lily you make it sound like I work for the circus!"

__

Haha…I know you are reading this right now and saying to yourself that I make it sound like hes a pet lion or something, but its true. I'll fill you in later. I've got a brilliant prank that I've been planning to get at Black and TC (The Cousin, it's Adella's name for Potter when talking to me). Since I've had nothing to do all summer but piss off Petunia, I've had loads of time to think. Can you come over the morning of the 19th? Then just sleep over and we'll bring you to the party. I'm staying afterwards from the rest of vaca! I hope you are too! If you aren't I'll be alone without any other Merlours, Maddie and Carrie went on vacation to Paris. And I can't take on the Marauders alone, especially with you there to tame the dog.

"Lily Evans, you prat! I don't tame," Danni mumbled to herself. As she read the next line she really began to wonder if Lily could read minds as well. 

__

I know what your saying, and of **course** you don't tame him! Haha… just joking with you! Okay, I got to go, chores are calling. Please write back and beg your mum to let you go.

Hugs and kisses from your bestest best friend,

Lily Mae Evans

PS- bring your Dressing Mirror… its part of the prank plan… oh! Its call Mission Drag Queen! L.M.E.

Wondering what her best friend was up to she ran down the stairs to ask her mother to go to the party and Lily's House. 

Surely enough, Daniella found herself at the Evans House on August 19th. The following morning, the two girls packed their bags, said their goodbyes, and flooed to Potter Cottage. (a/n: Even though they are muggles, they had their fireplace connected to the Floo Network for the Day) 

"This.Is.Not.A.Cottage." Daniella said grinning. They had stepped into a large manor, a beautiful one at that.

"Guess we know that SOME Potters are humble… just not the ones in Gryffindor sixth year," Lily said. 

"DANNI! LILS! You made it! I'm so happy you are early. Mia, Corie, and Tonya aren't getting here until later. (a/n: Mia, Corie, Tonya=nice Ravenclaws) I would've rather jumped in front of a rampaging hippogriff than waste any more time of my birthday with _them_," she eyed the entrance to the ballroom wearily where shouts of laughter could be heard… and a waltz?

The three girls giggled and walked towards the room. As they got to the grand staircase, Danni had to stuff her fist in her mouth and Lily had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing. Low and behold, James Potter and Sirius Black were trying to dance with one another, failing miserably. Every few seconds one of them would step on the others foot, causing him to smack him upside the head. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Collin Patil, and Andrew Potter sat back watching the display amusedly. How often does one get to see the two most popular boys at Hogwarts waltzing around a ballroom….. together! 

"Now that is a Kodak Moment," Remus snorted. The boys still hadn't noticed the girls who were doing their best to compose themselves.

Daniella, not being able to take it anymore, burst out in hysterical giggles. "Hey Black! Thought you were the King of Beauty? Wouldn't any royal beauty know that in order to correctly do the waltz," pausing for effect she smirked, then added, "you can't stomp on your _ladies_ foot!" The two boys both huffed at this remark. 

"Yes Potter, since when have you acquired this femininity? Have you been hiding something?" Lily teased. The others chortled to themselves.

Sirius began muttering something about King of Beauty, while Andrew Potter stood up and edged his way towards Daniella, followed closely by Collin. 

"Daniella! Hows your summer gone? I've missed ya," Sirius tried to not choke on the chocolate he was now eating when he heard Andrew continue. "Lets dance, and show Sirius and James how its done." He grinned to Danni and held out his hand. Daniella curtsied in return, and took hold of his hand. 

"Lily, you look hot!" Collin said, while Lily laughed. "Care to show up the others?"

"You know I'd love to." 

Over at the table, James and Sirius were muttering among themselves.

"Bloody hell! What was that? 'I've missed ya' and 'Show them how its done'. Like he's any good," Sirius declared.

"Yea and Patil thinks hes so smooth. 'You're hot'. I mean Mr. Fluffy Hop could've come up with that," James added.

"If you continued carrying on like this one would jump to the conclusion that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black have a crush," Adella smirked from the table as she watched the two couples dance. 

"You know, the girls got a point," Peter said.

"Shove it Ad," James fumed, never shifting his gaze from the dance floor.

As the guests arrived, they joined in on the dancing, which was now playing some music by the new band Unicorn Dream. The waltzing seemed to have stopped after James and Sirius were thoroughly made fun of, and now everyone was dancing to fast-paced, popular tunes. (Party-goers consisted of: GRYFFIES James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Danni RAVENS Andrew, Collin, Adella, Kirk McKinnon, Chris Foster, Corie Blarian, Tonya Spelling, Amelia "Mia" Bones HUFFLES Teresa Romlyn, Charles Prewett, Calvin Jarvison, and a few other seventh or fifth years.)

As the party came to a close, only James, Sirius, Lily, Daniella, Collin, and Mia remained with the twins. 

All very tired from a long day, they raced upstairs to the West Wing of the house, where Adella and Andrew stayed.

"You have your own bloody wing?" Daniella was shocked my the vastness of this house.

"Smooth, Flynn, real smooth," Sirius muttered.

"Kiss my ass, Black"

"I'd love to it."

"ugh!"

"ugh!"

"What are you ugh-ing!?! You have no right to ugh!?!"

"Yes I do! Don't make an offer you can't keep. It's like throwing a cat in front of a wild dog!"

James snorted, "Nice analysis, Padfoot."

"What is it with the names, Potter?" Lily glared at James as Adella and Andrew sighed.

"Remember, there are THREE Potters here, Lily." Andrew said

"Yeah but you are decent enough to call by Adella and Andrew. While this…" Lily did a quick look over of James, who joined in on the act and struck a silly pose which would send most girls into bursts of happiness, "_thing_ shall always only be Potter to me."

"Alright, sorry to bust up this little get heart-to-heart but can we sleep now?" Mia laughed as she spoke to the others.

"Good idea," was the general response.

"Everyone just go sleep wherever you want," Adella said yawning. 

"Seriously?" Sirius asked (A/N: no pun intended) 

"yea.. 'cept Mia's got a bed in my room and Collin's got one in Andy's" she added

"Well that leaves me and Sweet Daniella my Bella a room," snuck in Sirius

"Black! It's Sweet Daniella my Bella _and I_!!! Bloody moron!" the half-asleep Daniella walked into the closest room and fell into bed, not realizing what she had said. To the amusement of everyone, except Andy Potter who happened to like Danni very much, Sirius headed into the room, taking his shirt off on the way. Jumping into bed next to the sleeping girl, he grinned wickedly and the others laughed, except Lily.

"BLACK! GET AWAY FROM HER! I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOU SEDUCING MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Aw lighten up Lily, afterall, that leaves a bed for us two!" James gave her his trademark lopsided grin.

Lily, ignoring James, added, "ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE IS ASLEEP!"

"Am I touching her Evans? No, I'm not! Now ssh…. Or you'll wake her." 

Suddenly, Daniella turned over in her sleep into the bare chest of Sirius Black and cuddled up to him. Sirius looked like Christmas had come early and swung his arms around her. 

"BLACK! SHE WILL HAVE YOUR NECK! LET ME WAKE HER…" She was cut off by the snores of the sleeping Sirius Black, which only infuriated her more. Mia and Adella had to drag her away from the door. As soon as the door was closed, Sirius opened his eyes and smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms. It's not that Sirius didn't like her, it's just he didn't either. Sure she was pretty and smart and funny and nice _To everyone but me_ he added, but he liked the tan, curvy blonde type himself. Still he didn't mind having Daniella Flynn curled up in his arms. Sirius made a mental note to remember to start snoring next time he wanted to interrupt someone in the middle of their rant about not sleeping with a girl who hated him. 

Meanwhile…. Two doors down Lily Evans and James Potter were having an entirely different problem.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as you!" Lily sniffed indignantly.

"Fine sleep in the hallway, see if I care," James said nonchalantly.

"No you sleep in the hallway!"

"Why should I? I'm not the one who minds sharing the room… or a bed," he added slyly.

"Prat!"

"Bitch!"

"Git!"

"Priss"

"Prick"

"Carrots!"

"Tornado-head!"

"Severus Snape lover!"

"Bellatrix Black lover!"

Just then Adella Potter walked in, "Shut the bloody hell up! You do realize how pathetic those insults were!?! We all need our beauty rest!"

"Some more than others," James murmured glaring at Lily.

"Shove it Potter!"

"Again with the Potter?" Adella said.

"Adella, GO AWAY" both yelled at the same time.

"alright alright! Just shut up!" She turned and left for the comfort of her own bed. 

Lily turn and sprinted to the bed, jumped on it and spread herself out across it, leaving no room for James Potter. 

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch!" James grabbed a pillow and blanket and slept down for a peaceful rest on the couch. Everyone was up and about by 8:30 in the morning, except for Sirius and Danni. Both were very late sleepers. Daniella didn't hear a sound as Lily pounded on the door that morning hoping to save her friend from the clutches of Black.

Sure enough at 10 AM Daniella had arisen 

"BLOODY HELL BLACK! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes," Sirius murmured, never taking his hands off of her waist no matter how hard she tried.

~~~~~~~****AUTHOR NOTES***~~~~~~

Sorry it's 12:30 at nite and I'm really tired so I'm off for the nite! Hope you liked this chapter. It was more of a stupid flirty chapter. 

Next chapter will be:

~A rescue at the party

~A run-in at Diagon Alley

~Marauding drag-queens (I hope… but I might put that in two chapters from now) 

****

I really wanna get back into the main scheme of the Merlour thing. That'll make this an interesting story… putting a great, yet very sad (can't say I didn't warn you) twist on things!

Nite nite to you all!

Please review!

****

Luv always,

MissTIREDBlueEyes


	4. Escape from Red Eyes

****

Above All Else

Chapter Four: Rescue from Red-Eyes

Hey again! Thanx for the review Luthien Vardamir!

Slight change of plans as to the chapter… I thought that I needed to get back on track about the whole Merlour/wandless magic thing. So… I'm tying that into the story now. 

And no, this isn't going to explain it yet. This chappie will probably only frustrate you further! **~*~**evil laugh~*~ This chapter will be about the following days spent at Potter Cottage/trip to Diagon Alley/rescue. I'm moving the Dressing Mirror/drag queen prank segment back to the Return to Hogwarts chapter. 

Oh, you may be wondering why Daniella and Lily didn't use their 'powers' in the situations in the last chapter? This will also be answered later on. 

DISCLAIMER: JKR is a genius and I take no credit for anything that is recognized as hers. Everything that you don't know from the HP series is mine. J 

Kk, on with the show….

~~~~~******~~~~~~~

"Stay away from me," Daniella Flynn said, sending Sirius Black an icy cold glare. 

"Aw, c'mon DanniBoy! I've apologized 72 times! What more do you want?" Sirius Black indeed had apologized 72 times for the 'bedroom incident'. 

"72 times, Black? Keeping count now? It's a real comfort to know I'm in your thoughts so much," Danni said in a very fakely sweet voice. 

__

You have no idea, Sirius thought. 

"Lying git, that was no accident that you crawled into bed with her! I had to be dragged out of the room because I was yelling at you so much!" Lily fumed, "I had to spend the whole bloody night with Potter!" 

"Again with the Potter, Lily m'dear? How many times have Adella and Andy told you that you simply can't call me by my surname in a house _full_ of Potter's," James smirked, knowing that this was sure to annoy Lily. Sure enough, Lily sent him a menacing glare the moment these words had been uttered. Adella, Andy, Mia, and Collin had learned not to interrupt when the four were fighting, partly because of not wanting to get yelled at and partly because they found the squabbles humorous. Daniella and Lily believed, with every particle in their being, that they hated James Potter and Sirius Black. The boys, however, did not feel quite so strongly. They certainly loved teasing and pranking the girls, but did not hate them by any means. When James and Sirius were around the girls was actually when they usually found themselves enjoying life the most. 

"Urgh! Black, I hate you more than anything! I hate you, _above all else!_" Daniella commonly used the phrase 'above all else' when discussing something she felt very strongly about. Sending the former The Look she sat down and refused to acknowledge his resistance for the next few days. The Look was a certain glare that Daniella would send out to those she truly was upset with, her eyes would squint and her whole body would seem rigid. The Look succeeded at even making Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape's blood 'run cold'. In the midst of the feud, Lily and Daniella never forgot their prank. They decided to do it on the Hogwarts Express, as a reminder to the entire school of the 'War' going on between the four scholars. 

On August 31, the last day of summer vacation, the group of 8 went to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies for their sixth year at Hogwarts. The group split up, the boys going off to find the rest of the Marauders, Kirk McKinnon, and Chris Foster, and the girls going to find the rest of the Merlours, Tonya Spelling, and Corie Blarian. After a long day of shopping and eating ice creams, they all met up in the Sand_Witch_. (A/N: like the name? Haha.. it was 3 in the morning when I thought of it, so I was a little out of it, causing me to laugh for like 5 minutes) The Sand_Witch_ was a small restaurant (A/N: think 3Broomsticks) across from Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. 

The group had two tables pushed together, to sit 16 people. In the middle of the table Lily and Daniella sat, with Carrie and Maddie across from them.

"Please say you didn't have any slip-ups with the you-know-what," Maddie whispered across the table.

"Nah, but we came really close to it. We can't control _them_ when we get angry. But Danni had talked to _him_ about it and he put a bound on us. It just stops us from doing any of it uncontrollably, until the _Induction_, that is. After that, _he_ is unable to bind us," Lily whispered back.

"What are you going on about?" James asked. The Marauders had been listening in on the conversation the girls had been having and found it mildly amusing. 

"Hormones," was the first thing out of Charisma's mouth. Although this wasn't the truth, it was enough to shut the Marauders up for a while.

Just as the french fries and butterbeers arrived, screams were heard from outside the restaurant.

"Holy shit," the Merlour's said in unison.

"What do you mean," Kirk McKinnon asked.

"Nothing, just… never you mind," Madison said.

"Dammit, _he_ told me something was going to happen, but why now!?!" Daniella was in a panic.

"You know what we have to do though," Lily supplied. The other twelve at the table were looking at the girls suspiciously but before they could respond they had raced out of the building, onto the street. The others followed them shortly after.

"Voldemort, what a pleasant surprise!" Lily said looking into the mask of a tall thin man with black robes, all that was visible were horrid red eyes. 

"Ah yes, I knew you would show up," Voldemort replied knowingly. The 16 students were the only one's left on the street besides the Death Eaters. All of the others shoppers seemed to have disappeared into the safety of the shops. Two bodies were strewn on the ground, undoubtedly the most recent victims of the Killing Curse. 

"What do you want," Daniella stepped forward besides Lily menacingly.

"Ah… the leader, the Sky, if I'm not mistaken?" Daniella nodded to show the statement was true. 

"Well, I want you. We can do great things, I can guide you wherever you want to go. The others will be helpful too, especially this one," Voldemort indicated, pointing at Lily, "You see, young girl, you can do more for me than any of these Purebloods ever could." Voldemort pointed over his shoulders to the crowd of Death Eaters. 

"Yes I suppose I could. Hmm… it's a shame that I won't," Daniella replied. "The only person that I would ever kill is you or one of your cowardice followers." Charisma and Madison now joined Daniella and Lily at their sides.

"None of us will join you… ever," Lily glared. 

"We'll see about that. How about a little persuassion?" He took out his wand and directed it to Adella Potter, who was shaking noticeably. Chris Foster, Collin Patil, Tonya Spelling, Corie Blarian, and Peter Pettigrew had gone back inside upon Madison and Charisma's order. The others had plainly refused to leave them alone. 

"Now Ms. Flynn, if you don't join me. I'll kill your friend here. A Potter isn't she?"

"You'll do no such thing," Daniella replied calmly. Mia Bones grabbed hold of Adella's hand and tried to pull her away, but Voldemort seemed to have stuck her in place. Remus, James, Andy, Kirk, and Sirius rushed to the girls.

"C'mon, this is no time for joking. You can't get at Voldemort," the boys were trying to stand in front of the girls, but the Merlours wouldn't stand for it. 

"Really? I thought you had more faith!" Lily said, just then she focused all attention on the Death Eater on Voldemort's right hand side. In a flash of red, the man was keeling over, crying out as though he'd just be stabbed with a million knives. 

"How did you do that?" James asked breathlessly.

"Very good, very good, Fire. You would be very useful in my killings," Voldemort said. "I've given you time, you all join me, or Ms. Potter, here, dies." Adella was now screaming for help, but none came. 

"No she won't," said Daniella, her temper flaring.

"You can't stop the bloody killing curse!" Sirius yelled. Daniella didn't respond, her eyes never leaving Voldemort's. 

"Sky, no. He didn't teach you that yet. You aren't trained. You can't do it," Charisma was whispering to Daniella. Then Lily, grabbed hold of Daniella's hand, knowing far too well what she was about to do. Charisma and Madison realized this and also grabbed their hands. "On three," Lily murmured.

"one…"

"I'm not joining you, Voldemort. I never will. ("two…) But you aren't killing anyone today."

"three… Dicio Delego," they murmured. To Voldemort, whatever the girls were saying was just murmuring. However, to anyone who was looking closely would have seen three sparks of light go through their connected hands to Daniella. 

"Like you can stop me, your friend Merlin hasn't even trained you!" Voldemort raised his wand, cackling madly.

"Aved…"

Daniella raised her arms and screamed "Castus Dicio Aegis CAELUM!" right as the curse had been fired. In the blink of an eye Daniella was standing before Adella Potter. The jet of green light hit Daniella knocking her to the ground, unconscious. Simultaneously, Carrie, Maddie, and Lily also fell to the ground in a daze. The others gasped and Adella burst into tears. But suddenly, the strangest thing happened. The light came out of Daniella's mouth and shot itself back at…. Voldemort. As the green light hit Voldemort he screamed, but did not fall.

"She'll pay for this yet! I'll have her on my side or I'll have her dead! I'll have The Four all on my side…" with that the group of Death Eaters all apparated, just as the Aurors appeared. (A/N: I know how incredibly confusing this is… but it'll all make sense later)

~~~~*****ONE WEEK LATER****~~~~

As Daniella opened her eyes, she looked around to find herself in a white room. Trying to recount the events in her mind, she didn't realize the three other occupied beds in the room.

"DANNI!!! Thank Merlin you are alive," (A/N: no pun intended but really do thank Merlin... never mind, it'll all make sense later)

Suddenly, the realization dawned upon her. She remembered what happen. She looked up to see the whole room staring at her, smiling or in shock.

"LILS!!! You're in here too? Why?" 

Lily sheepishly got out of her bed and crossed the room and took a seat on Daniella's bed. "Daniella, you saved Adella Potter's life back there… the curse, it knocked you unconscious and went back and hit Voldemort. It only caused him pain though, because you had already taken in some effects of the curse. Charisma, Maddie, and I all fainted because we transferred some of our power's to you and it was kind of like we were hit along with you." Seeing the look of guilt etched on Daniella's face she added, "Don't worry, we were only out for two days and we didn't feel anything like you did. The Aurors arrived right after we fell, I'm told." 

"Wait, Charisma and Maddie are here too?"

Two pairs of scampering feet were heard and the other two girls appeared at her bedside. 

"Of course we are here! Oh how are you? We thought you were gone there. Thank Merlin," Charisma said.

"Not so good, in all truth." Daniella managed a weak smile before saying, "Bloody hell!"

"What is it?" Madison asked, worriedly.

"How do we cover this up? No one is suppose to know! Especially not yet!"

"Don't panic, hun. The Aurors sorted it out…" Lily was cut off.

"They didn't remove their memories did they?" Daniella interrupted.

"No, but they were sworn to secrecy. James, Sirius, Remus, Andy, Kirk, Adella, and Mia all saw it, but they didn't understand. The Aurors refused to tell them anything, and we refused to tell the Aurors anything…" Charisma said, and they all laughed at this point.

"The Aurors let us be. I guess they were still in shock that a fifteen-year old just saved someone from the Killing Curse and lived through it," Lily added.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A week," Lily said.

"Dammit! There goes that brilliant prank on the guys!" Daniella muttered. The others laughed at this. 

"You just woke up from probably one of the most painful experiences in history and you are worried about a missed prank?" Madison found this funny while Lily was murmuring things about 'never missed a prank before' and 'get them good'. 

Just then the doors swung open, admitting many Healers, Daniella's parents, younger sister, grandparents, and… the Potters? Upon seeing Daniella awake her mother burst into tears and ran to embrace her in a hug. She winced at the hug, still a little sore from previous events. After being thanked for selling Adella over and over again by Mr. and Mrs. Potter the visitors were shuffled aside to run tests on the four girls. 

Another week passed, and the girls were still confined to the room. Lily, who had been sipping some hot cocoa picked up the _Daily_ _Prophet._ Thumbing through the pages, her eyes rested upon a specific article. She spit out the drink and walked slowly over to where the other girls were sitting. Shoving the paper into Madison's arms, they all gasped. 

Right in front of them, in black ink was a photograph of the four girls smiling up at them. 

"This isn't good… this is very NOT good," Lily said shaking as her eyes skimmed the article. The other girls just stared. Lily took the article back and began to read aloud:

__

Four Girls Save Another and Stop You-Know-Who's Rampage

By Katalina Tonkis

****

Diagon Alley, London, England- On August 29, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made his presence known in Diagon Alley, flanked by ten of his followers, who call themselves Death Eaters. He only succeeded in taking the lives of a Miss Shirley Baxter and Mr. Percival Mellowhouse before four young girls stopped him. How you ask? The Ministry refuses to comment, only telling us that it is indeed a miracle. Misses Daniella Flynn, Lily Evans, Charisma Greene, and Madison Renaldi, sixth year Gryffidors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, apparently stood up to the Dark Lord, and exchanged words with him for several minutes. Seven of their friends remained outside, but all decline comment. It is said that he tried to murder one of the children, when one Miss Daniella Flynn stopped him. She somehow got in front of the curse in time and endured the wrath of it herself, but this curse also effected the other three girls, causing them all to enter some sort of trance. A staff member at Florean Fortescue who had been watching the events said that none of the four girls had their wands out at the time. The worker, twenty-three year old Melissa McMagone, said that a flash of green light then emitted itself from Miss Flynn's throat and struck You-Know-Who. He then screamed and apparated with fellow followers, just as Ministry Aurors appeared on the scene. The most peculiar thing is, all four of the girls are now fine. As to any reasons why this may have happened, we don't know at the time. This could be one of two things: a miracle or a lapse in judgement on the Ministry's part. Could these four girls be dangerous? We may never know. We will keep you updated on any further actions on Misses Flynn, Evans, Greene, and Renaldi's part. 

As Lily finished reading the article the girls all exchanged glances.

"Dangerous, ay?" Charisma said.

"Morons.. that's what that Tonkis lady is!" Lily screamed.

"Hey guys, this is going to look very suspicious…" Madison added

~~~~****AUTHORS NOTES***~~~~

Tadah! Another chapter finished!

Haha… and a really strange one at that!

No worries, it'll all make sense later. (I think I've said that like twenty times in this chapter)

Hope you liked it! **Please review!**

__

Castus Dicio Aegis CAELUM – Holy Power Shield SKY

Dicio Delego – Power Transference

Next chappie:

~Return to Hogwarts

~Questioned by the Marauders, Dumbledore, and the press

~THE DRAG QUEEN PRANK AT LAST!

****

Luv always,

MissBlueEyes


	5. Jamie, Serena, Remona, and Petra

****

Above All Else

Chapter Five: Jamie, Serena, Remona, and Petra

Here's my next chappie! I'm not sure, I might write one more chapter after this one. But tomorrow I'm leaving and I won't be back until Tuesday. J 

****

Please R/R – I have no idea if ppl are reading this story unless it's reviewed. Any and all reviews are appreciated.

This chapter will be the beginning of the girls sixth year, starting at their arrival back to Hogwarts. They will be treated differently as a result of the article. Witness questions from Dumbledore, the press, and those who witnessed the events. ****coughjamessiriusremuscough**** Also, the girls finally do their prank only to have it backfire. Hence, the War of Pies continues!!!

DISCLAIMER: What you notice from any HP books/memorabilia belongs to the wonderful JKR, everything is under the ownership of moi! 

~~~~~******~~~~~

"Bloody hell! Right when I thought life wouldn't…" Lily began to say

"…And couldn't…" Daniella added thoughtfully

"…..get any weirder…." Lily interrupted

"…it does!" finished Charisma and Madison. The girls all laughed. They had a knack for finishing one another's sentences. The girls had just gotten back to Hogwarts earlier that day, anxious to see everyone again and catch up on what they had missed. The sight that had greeted them when they entered the Great Hall was not what they expected. The Gryffindors', Ravenclaws', and Hufflepuffs' stood up and applauded them for the most part. Some remained sitting with looks of shock on their faces, as though they expected them to all be dead regardless of what the _Daily Prophet_ said. The Slytherins scowled at the four girls, while the staff remained motionless. Dumbledore smiled warmly at them with a twinkle in his eye. He stood up and immediately everyone quieted and returned to their seats. 

"Ah, yes! Welcome back, welcome back! Congratulations for your most recent feat." At this the girls all blushed and averted their gaze to the floor. "Please do take your seats. And now… let the feast begin!"

The girls had reluctantly taken their seats at the end of the table, unfortunately near the Marauders. The boys all looked over the girls as if to make sure they were in fine working condition. Remus was the only one to speak, "Alright, Danni?" Daniella smiled warmly at him and nodded her head in assurance. "And the rest of you?" The other three grinned wearily and mumble a 'yes' in reply. Adella, Mia, Kirk, and Andy had also come over to see how they were doing. Adella started crying as she hugged them all, thanking them repeatedly for saving her life. The entire day had passed with everyone being extremely cautious around them. The girls were fed up with the strange treatment. 

~~~****OVER WITH THE MARAUDERS****~~~~

"It's a relief they're alright… went through quite a lot, they did," Remus said gratefully.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," mumbled Sirius.

"You suppose? Those girls just saved a bloody life…" Remus barked

"We know Moony. It's just we're worried that's all." James clarified

"Why are you worried. They seem to be quite fine," Peter said. At this the other boys eyed him skeptically, wondering what went through Peter's head sometimes.

"Of course they _seem_ fine! They don't want to be treated so differently. I mean… they just stood up against bloody Voldemort! And did you see the wandless magic again? The red flash and the pain Evans caused that guy.." James was cut off by Sirius adding, "And then Flynn got this weird shock from the rest of them and screamed out some weird spell again and jumped IN FRONT of the curse, having it rebound back to him to some degree. It's just bloody weird!"

"I want to know just as much as you do what's going on, but they are in a tough spot, Padfoot," Remus said.

"We deserve to know what's going on," James whined. 

"I say we go ask. All in favor raise their hand…" Sirius said, trying his best to send diplomatic. Sirius and James hands shot up. Remus kept his firmly down and all attention was turned to the smallest boy in the group.

"Well Wormtail? What's it gonna' be?" 

Peter threw a sidelong look at Remus before timidly raising his hand. With James in the lead, the boys marched down the stairs to the Common Room. Lily and Daniella were doing homework, while Maddie read a book, and Charisma and Starla Spinnet (a fifth year) played Wizards Chess. 

"Check and mate!" the pretty fifth year declared happily. 

"How do you do that? There's got to be some trick to it.." Charisma pondered.

"There is Carrie… talent… pure talent," Daniella said laughingly looking up from her essay.

Lily, having seen the boys standing there, stood up to face James. "What do you want?" she said spitting out the last word. 

"We _want_ to talk to you four," James returned the gaze, while the others rolled their eyes.

"Fine. So talk." 

"In private please"

"Insufferable git!"

"Pretentious priss!"

"Prick!"

"Skank!"

"Manwhore!"

"Severus Snape lover!"

"ENOUGH!" Remus yelled, to the surprise of the others who rarely saw the latter riled up. "Please girls, it's really important. James here just doesn't know how to ask." James shot Remus a look as Lily turned and smiled sweetly to him. "Sure thing, Rem!" 

A few moments later the eight teens were all seated in a corner of the Common Room. 

"Well… what is it?" Daniella asked impatiently. "You know… we've got two weeks of work to catch up on."

"Yes we know, woman!" Sirius said, earning him The Look from Daniella. 

"Anyway, we were wondering if you could explain to us what happened that day at Diagon Alley." James said, earning a questioning glance from the girls. "You know with the wandless magic? And what was Voldemort talking about? Why does he want from you?" Lily and Daniella both glared, while Madison decided that maybe she should be the one to answer. 

Always the one to keep sensible in times like this she calmly replied, "We are not at liberty to tell you. What happened back there is something we are not allowed to explain at this point in time. For that matter, we may never be able to explain. All we can hope, is that you'll understand and not question us. Lils, Danni, Carrie, and I are in a very erm…"

"…difficult.." supplemented Charisma.

"Yes…. Difficult. We are in a very difficult situation to explain. Given the circumstances we can clearly understand why you are curious, but we are unable to explain. Sorry for the confusion," Madison finished in a very professional tone. She nodded goodbye and dragged the other girls up the stairs to their dormitory, whispering all the while.

"Well that went well," said Peter

"Shut up," said James wearily. "Don't they get we are only trying to help? Evans doesn't have to be such a thorn."

"Same with Flynn! What is it with that Look she always gives me?" Sirius couldn't help but remember the way she saved that especially for him, even if it was a bad thing. 

"You mean the one that means she loathes you more than any other human being?" Remus offered

"Shove it, Moony," moaned Sirius, while the others laughed. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The following day, all eight Merlours and Marauders had Advanced Charms first period. The four girls could be seen passing a note the entire class. The Marauders, mainly James and Sirius, who sat two rows behind them were itching to know what it said. 

"Prongsie, buddy, we _need_ to get that note!"

"I know, I know, Padfoot. Do you have a dungbomb with you?" 

"Surely! Never leave the house without one! But I was thinking we take a more direct approach, fogbomb _and_ some Hair Taffy." The fogbomb, simply exploded into a thick mist, so that no one could see where they were going. Hair Taffy would explode on someone's head releasing a disgusting pink goo. 

"Great. You drop the fogbomb while I throw the Hair Taffy and grab the note." Sure enough, moments later the note was kicked across the floor. In one swift movement, Sirius tossed a fogbomb off, sending the professor on a rampage just as James tossed some Hair Taffy at the back of the girls heads. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, that's a detention for each of you," the tiny Professor Flitwick cried. As much as he hated disciplining his students, he did not like to be interrupted in the middle of his demonstration on scenery enchantments. 

"BLACK!"

"POTTER!"

"Ms. Evans! Ms. Flynn! Is the yelling really necessary?" Professor Flitwick said, trying to see his students through the receding fog.

"Yes, look at what those two hippogriffs did to our hair," cried Lily indignantly. As the fog cleared, the rest of the class tried to stifle their giggles. Exactly as planned, the girl's hair was covered in a pink concoction. 

~~~~*******~~~~~

__

Lils,

What did you think about that little rendezvous with the Press we just had?

If it wasn't for Dumbledore, I'm sure I would've boxed them all in the face.

I quote, "Why in the bloody hell aren't you dead?" C'mon! Aren't reporters supposed to have a bit more tact than that?

~Danni

Sirius and James, who were huddled in the boys dormitory, were reading the girls notes from earlier. 

"I would've paid to see Flynn kick someone's arse, besides mine that is," Sirius smirked at the thought.

__

Don't worry about it Dan, 

"Dan? Why does she get to call her that and not me?" Sirius cried indignantly.

"Shut up and read Padfoot," James sighed.

__

The reporter was a bloody imbecile, I mean, the woman gave Potter some competition. 

"Hmph… I resent that!"

__

What's the big deal about it? Tons of people have done this sort of thing before. I thought Madison was going to burst into her usual form of mist (A/N: explained later!) I haven't seen her so pissed since she slapped Lestrange last year!

~Lils

"What the bloody hell are they talking about? Mist? And no one has ever done that! Of course it's a big deal!" James sighed at how naïve the girls could be sometimes.

__

Lils,

Tons of people haven't done that before, not since the time of Merlin actually! Haha… nice memory that was tho, when Mad slapped that asswipe Lestrange. C'mon Lils, Potter isn't that bad!

"At least someone appreciates me," James muttered

__

Black is way worse… way way way way worse. They may both be players, but at least James lets the girls he's dumping down easy. Manwhore… that's what Black is! Urgh! Why do I get so worked up talking about that git?

~Dan

"I am not worse! Manwhore? Me? Phh! And what did they mean the time of Merlin? These two just get more and more confusing!" Sirius yelled.

__

Dan, 

Black is ten times better than Potter. At least Black has the decency to tell the girls he doesn't love them and that he's just in it for the snog. Potter's in it for the same thing… but he acts all romantic and shit and breaks their hearts, even if they are bimbos.

~Lils

"Hahaha! Whose the manwhore now?"

"Shut it Padfoot! At least I'm nice to them!"

__

Lils, 

Black is worse, no matter what you say! That's not decency, that's using girls! Why are we talking about this? Back to the press… Dumbledore wants to talk to us in his office later… about the press thing. I think he knows 'bout us Lils. 

~Dan

PS. Potter's better

Dan,

Dumbledore knows? Shit! We gotta talk to Care and Mad… what we need is a story, and a semi-believable one. I hate lying to him too, Dumbledore's so cool. We'll talk to Merl. You write to Care and I'll write to Mad!

~Lils

P.S. Black's better

P.P.S. The gits are up to something. They keep looking at us and snickering!

  
"Well! I think we've established I'm better!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"No way! Flynn had much better points as to why I'm better!" James said back smirking. 

"What are they talking about lying to Dumbledore for? And whose Merl?"

"Who knows? I think we need the invisibility cloak. We're doing some spying"

"Should we ask Moony and Wormtail?"

"Nah, good ol' Moony's too nice to do that, plus he's friends with Flynn and Evans. And Wormtail would make too much fuss over it."

~~~****~~~

After dinner, the Merlours headed up to the Staff Table. Little did they know, two unruly black haired boys were following closely behind them hidden under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Oh, hello Ms. Evans." The wise elderly man replied, "And you girls." He acknowledged the others also, each replying with a hello. "Please, follow me." He smiled and began walking away, through many corridors and up several flights of stairs. 

"Lils, do you hear something?" Daniella asked her best friend, after hearing the repeat shuffling of feet and a muffled sound, that sounded much like someone whining. 

"Yes, I was wondering about that," Lily replied. Madison and Charisma each nodded their heads to show they heard it too.

"It's probably James and Sirius under that cloak they always sneak out with," Madison said wisely.

"What cloak?" Charisma asked, becoming suddenly interested.

"Oh, an invisibility one. Last year when I was coming back from my herbology tutoring I heard voices and you know… did my 'thing'. (A/N: her thing will make sense later… it has to do with the powers) I saw the whole lot of them appear out from underneath it, heading off to do some prank in the kitchens," Madison explained.

"Why didn't you tell us? Their obviously following us, but how did they know?" Charisma asked.

"Slipped my mind," Madison replied.

"When they set off the fogbomb they must've grabbed the note Lils and I were passing. Oo.. I'll beat Black to a pulp!"

"Daniella! Calm down" Lily said, grabbing the former's arm. "Let them follow us. We'll just try and mislead them. Confuse them even more, that kind of thing." They all nodded in agreement, just as they reached the gargoyle. 

Saying the password,("Chocolate frogs!") the girls ascended the steps to the Headmaster's office, where a handsome man looking to be in his mid-40s was standing. He reminded Lily of someone, she couldn't quite put her finger on who. 

"Ah yes, I wanted to talk to you girls about Voldemort's attack," Dumbledore began. "This is Mr. William Potter, he's the Head Auror for the Ministry. Mr. Potter, this is Lily Evans, Daniella Flynn, Charisma Greene, and Madison Renaldi." _Of course_, Lily thought, _he looks just like James_. They all said shook Mr. Potter's hand and bid hello. Mr. Potter smiled at the girls his eyes resting on Lily for a moment.

"Yes, I've heard much about you. My son James talks about you all the time. It's nice to know that someone is able to prank him better than he can." Lily laughed at this comment. Somewhere, hidden by a cloak, James Potter was blushing madly as Sirius tried to contain himself.

Mr. Potter's eyes left Lily and rested on Daniella. "And you. I've heard great things about you. My brother and sister-in-law are very thankful for saving Adella. They go on and on about how wonderful you all are. However, the reason I've taken a liking to you Miss Flynn, is because you are the only person I have ever met who can tame Sirius Black. Wonderful lad he is, but terrible mischief." It was now Sirius' turn to blush. Daniella felt the color rising in her cheeks as Lily muttered, "Told you, you _tame _him."

Just then Dumbledore cleared his throat. Mr. Potter laughed. "Sorry Albus, forgot what I was doing here for a moment. Well girls, I have been studying the situation and have come to a conclusion. I realize you four have probably come here today with a story ready to be told." The girls all squirmed uncomfortably in their chairs. "The other ministry workers know nothing of the conclusions I have made. But when I wrote to Albus, or Professor Dumbledore to you, he seemed to have thought the same." The same thoughts were running through all the girls heads, _What if they know?_ The next sentence verified their worst assumptions, "We know, or we think we know, that you _are_ the Four." He watched the girls carefully, as did Dumbledore, and saw them all noticeably stiffen. Just then a voice through the air whispered _It's Ok._ At this the girls relaxed again, and smiled.

"Yes, you are correct in your assumptions. We are the Four. However, if possible, we would appreciate this being kept secret. Somehow, Voldemort already knows this. If this can't be kept quiet for long, we would at least like to wait until our Induction and training begins," Daniella said calmly.

"Yes, you're the One, are you not?" Daniella nodded at this.

"Don't worry. Your secret is indeed safe. Even if we wanted to publicize this, which we most certainly don't. The wizarding community would think we'd gone mad. I'm still finding this hard to believe myself. This hasn't been heard of for almost 2 milleniums," Mr. Potter rationalized. After five more minutes of discussion the Merlours left to head for their dormitories, forgetting that James and Sirius had heard the whole thing. Hidden by the cloak, the boys returned to their dormitory, wondering what this all meant and feeling slightly embarrassed by what Mr. Potter had said. 

The next morning the boys awoke to find Charisma, Madison, Daniella, and Lily in their room. 

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Sirius yelled, seeing as he had just gotten up with nothing but boxers on.

"McGonagall sent us in here to get you up. You overslept, it's 10 AM. Looks like someone forgot to set their alarm," Daniella said. Soon, the four boys were all up rushing to get dressed while the girls watched amusedly.

"Why don't you just get dressed by your Mirror?" Lily asked

"What do you mean, Evans? I'm not in the mood for jokes," James sneered.

"Well all you have to do is look at the Mirror and say _Designo Synthesis Recido Quadriduum_, but you all have to say it together because they are only programmed to do it once every morning. Merlin! Haven't you figured that out yet? We've been doing it the last five years," Charisma explained.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" asked James suspiciously. 

"Fine, don't believe us! We'll show you. We can use the bathroom mirror to prove it," Lily said.

"Why not this one, Evans?" Sirius asked wearily.

"Because Black, we said already that you can only use each mirror once a day!" Daniella exclaimed. The girls went into the bathroom and yelled out the words. In a flash of red, the girls were then seen dressed in different outfits, but still with their robes on. Reluctantly the boys went to their mirror and uttered the words. Just after they said them, the girls sprinted from the room. The boys looked at eachother questioningly, then dropped their jaws.

"Oh shit!" Remus swore. The boys took off out of the Common Room after the girls. Although Lily and Danni were very fast, the other two weren't so quick, slowing down the whole group. Just as they entered the Great Hall they caught up with the girls who were yelling _Mission: Drag Queen completed!_. The girls burst out laughing, along with the rest of the Hogwarts population. Since it's 10 AM why aren't they in classes, you say? Because, the girls are genius'. They woke the boys up after changing the time on the clock, and programming the boys mirror to dress them, while making the bathroom mirror dress the girls in different school robes. 

"Nice dress Black!"

"Sexy legs, Potter!"

"I'm lovin' the color on you, Lupin!"

"Pettigrew, I always knew your true feelings!"

Comments like those above rang out through the Great Hall that morning at breakfast. To their disgust, each of the boys was dressed in slinky silver and green dresses barely covering their bottoms. Each found they had a wig on their hair and their face was covered with many makeup products. 

"EVANS!"

"FLYNN!"

"GREENE!"

"RENALDI!"

The four Marauders were screaming out the girls names chasing them around the Hall when Sirius suddenly stopped. He smirked, then whispered something to James, who whispered it to Remus and Peter. Sirius took out his wand and muttered "orchidus" three times, handing Peter and James a bouquet of flowers, and keeping one for themselves. James then took out his wand and muttered "Nox totalus". The lights in the Great Hall were turned off and invisible blinds pulled over the large windows. Next he yelled "Corusco argenteus". Instantly, a silver light shown down from the ceiling and landed on the boys. 

"Sonorus," said Remus. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, ghouls and guests, to the first ever Marauding Fashion Show! My name is Remona and I'll be hosting the event, this fine morning. First we have erm… Jamie modeling a lovely green camisole, hugging all the right curves. His lovely silver mini-skirt is all the rage in Paris and shows off those lovely legs." James, or Jamie walked down the isle blowing kisses at everyone, twirling all the while. "Next comes Petra, wearing a conforming tube top. The vertical silver and green stripes are sure to minimize that unwanted stomach weight. His shorts, or is that a belt? Anyway, his _bottoms_ show off what junk is in your trunk." At this there was more laughter, as the nervous Peter did his best at walking down the 'runway' stopping every so often to strike a pose. "And last, but certainly not least, we have the stunning Serena, looking incredibly… erm sexy? Yes… sexy, in the tiny little green and silver polka-dot dress. This low cut number is sure to win any man's heart." Sirius pranced down the isle, twirling and then pausing to look over his shoulder and flutter his eyes at humiliated guys. While to most this would seem not very masculine, everyone (except the Slytherin's) found it extremely hilarious. "It takes a confident man to do that," muttered Daniella, her mouth twitching at the corners, while the latter hid her smile. As "Petra", "Jamie", and "Serena" were now at the end of the tables each curtsied to the Slytherins and handed Snape, Malfoy, and Lestrange a bouquet of flowers. 

And so the joke turned out to be a success on both parts. While the girls did humiliate the boys at first, the Marauders took advantage of the situation as an opportunity to show off. 

"They'll never learn… never," Lily sighed.

~~~~*****Author Notes****~~~~~

Done another chappie! Turned out to be my longest one yet, which surprised me! Hope you all enjoyed! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!

__

Designo Synthesis Recido Quadriduum – Designated clothing relapse after four days

Corusco Argenteus – Twinkling silver light 

Don't know if I'll be able to post again before I leave. I don't think I'll have time. 

I'll write again Tuesday I hope! 

****

Luv always,

MissBlueEyes


	6. Dates, Dares, and Doubts

****

Above All Else

Chapter 6: Dates, Dares, and Doubts

So sorry for taking so long to write! After I got back I went to a friends and then on vaca. I didn't have time to update! But here I am at last… updating finally! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it lots! And thanks to a few reviewers who even added me to their favorites! *Does a happy dance*

DISCLAIMER: I take no claim over any of JK Rowling's wonderful creations! What you notice as hers is hers, what you don't notice… well, that's mine! 

PLEASE R/R: I really appreciate any reviews I get!

__

This chappie will have:

~some jealousy on the boys behalf b/c certain girls are on dates

~a quidditch match

~a game of dare

~James and Sirius talk about what Dumbledore meant when talking about 'The Four'

~Sirius acting SERIOUS! *Gasp*

~~~~~~~~~******CHAPTER 6******~~~~~~~

"If Potter made me do one more freaking 'practice dive' I think I would've _accidentally_ lost control of my broomstick and connected the handle with his head," a muddy fifteen-year-old moaned.

"I feel for you, Danni! We can only hope it would've popped a whole in it and let some of the air come out of Potter's inflated head! Merlin only knows why Johnson let him take over the practice when he had to go to the Hospital Wing," an equally dirty redhead fumed. 

As the two girls emerged from the showers 15 minutes later, they dressed quickly and headed down to dinner, Lily leaning on Daniella for support as she grimaced at the pain from her throbbing ankle. Glancing around the Great Hall, they saw Charisma and Maddie sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, whereas the Marauders were luckily sitting at a good 50 feet away. Taking a seat next to the other two girls, Daniella and Lily let out a soft groan.

"Ahh… I'm in pain. I sprained my bloody ankle," said Lily squirming in her seat, wincing in pain as she tried to get comfortable.

Charisma laughed at the sight. "Take it Potter's not going to easy on you?"

"Easy is the understatement of the century," muttered Lily in reply.

"Bloody hell, I'm in serious need of a massage!" Daniella winced as she attempted to rub out the painful knot in her back.

"I can help you there," came a voice from behind her. Before she could turn around two hands situated themselves on her back.

"BLACK! Kindly get your filthy hands….. ooooooooh!" Daniella moaned ever so slightly as the hands continued to work their way around her back. Suddenly snapping out of her reverie she turned and slapped Sirius Black across the face. Then flinging her hair over her shoulder, she got up and stalked out of the Hall. 

"Above all else, I will _always_ hate you, Sirius Black," Daniella said, spitting out his name as though it was poison to her lips. 

"Talk about de ja vu, I remember those exact words from when she first yelled at me in first year," Sirius said, grinning to himself. 

Madison buried her face in her hands, Remus shook his head, Peter shook nervously, Charisma just gave him an odd look, James laughed, and Lily glared. 

"It's not funny Potter," Lily coldly said, turning to fix him with the Look, not just any look… the Look. Danni had always used it as a defense mechanism, using the icy glare would probably make Albus Dumbledore himself tremble. Having spent so much time around the latter, Lily had picked it up herself, finding it quite effective. "Your _friend_, has again single-handedly managed to make Daniella upset enough to not finish dinner!"

James and Sirius let out a snort of laughter. It was common knowledge that she had an appetite that could rival anyone's and hardly ever passed up the chance for a snack. 

"Why thank-you, Lily flower! I do believe you just complimented me," Sirius replied, while James smirked. 

"Padfoot, you just don't know when to stop," muttered Remus to his friend. 

This time it was Sirius who earned the glare from a certain redhead. Lily dropped her fork with a clatter, and stood up immediately. Stepping over the bench, she took a quick step, forgetting all about her weakened ankle. As it gave out beneath her, she let out a cry of pain and hurtled towards the floor. Just inches away from hitting, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist saving her from a potentially painful collision with the ground. Helping her to her feet, Lily let out a sigh of relief. "Thank y…" The words died from her lips as she turned around to meet the hazel eyes of James Potter. Lily turned away without another word, and was helped out of the Great Hall by Charisma and Madison, both shooting furtive glances back at the boys. As the three girls disappeared from sight, James turned back to his fellow Marauders.

"Well that went well," Remus said tiredly. 

"Indeed it did…"

~~~~~****~~~~~

A week had past since the 'massage' incident, and the first quidditch game of the season was upon them. Throughout the halls, Gryffindors and Slytherins could be seen hexing each other in the halls. Enormous tension had built up between the two houses, as a result of the narrow Gryffindor defeat the previous year.

As the Gryffindor quidditch team dressed in their scarlet robes, James Potter began to talk. "Ok team, we've got this. Last year was a close one…" Several of the players frowned at the remembrance. "But… we've worked our asses off this year. No one deserves this more than us. Johnson is still in the Hospital Wing from Malfoy jinxing him, but we still stand a better chance than anyone else. We've got a tremendous Chaser line-up, two unbeatable beaters, a keeper who can stop just about anything, and a fresh new seeker who has one hell of a lot of talent! We all want this, now lets go out there and get it! We've worked for hours on end, practicing every single thing imaginable!"

Lily interrupted him muttering, "He means every single thing, for the love of Merlin, we practiced the god damn hokey pokey on our brooms." Several of the others snorted at this.

"Evans, just for once, shut up. Or, you can go out with me. Either way it's a win-win situation," he said as an afterthought. Lily looked disgusted while Sirius grinned and said, "Prongs, ol' pal, this isn't the time to ask out fair Lillian." Daniella whacked him upside the head for that comment. 

James cleared his throat and began speaking as a still smirking Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "As I was saying, we've worked on everything. We've got nothing holding us back. You all have everything going for you, the only thing that can hold you back is your lack of confidence in yourselves. I'm telling you right now that this is the best damn team Hogwarts has ever seen. As much as I know we all would love to see the smile wiped off those slimy git's faces, we don't have anything to prove to them. Prove it to yourselves!"

"Alrighty then! Hands in," Daniella screamed. After a team cheer, the seven Gryffindors mounted their brooms, waiting to be announced by Remus Lupin.

"And donned in scarlet, comes the Gryffindor! Chasers Daniella Flynn, James Potter, and reserve Paul Finnigan are showing promise, followed by beaters Sirius Black and Kristoff Wood. Next up Lily Evans, a fantastic keeper if I might add. And last… but certainly not least, Seeker Starla Spinnet!!!" The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff stands broke out into a roar of tumultuous applause. 

"And here comes the Slytherins, clad in green. For chasers they've got Jesselma Flint, Lucius Malfoy, and Yolanda Wippestein. Next out, beaters Eldon Wilkes and Marco Rosier… fat, ugly beasts they are…"

"LUPIN!"

"Oh yes, sorry 'bout that bit Professor. Seeker Bellatrix Black and Keeper Rodulphus Lestrange finishing off the Slytherin team."

As James and Lucius Malfoy shook hands, both looking as though trying to break the others hand, the game commenced. 

"Gryffindors got an amazing team this year. And Flynn grabs the quaffle, speedy thing she is. And shes off… swerving a bludger hit by that oaf Rosier. She's got a shot, she shoots… but wait it was a feint. Flynn passes to Potter who lays it easily through the hoops. Great play, that was! 10-nill Gryffindor!"

A half an hour passed, and Gryffindors led 50-10. There had not yet been any sign of the snitch. As James flew past Starla Spinnet, he said "Just keep your eyes pealed. Your doing great! Our last seeker had nothing on you." He laughed and then sped away to attack the quaffle. As Starla grinned in spite of herself, she saw a flash of gold hovering over the Hufflepuff stands. Within a moment, she was in a fast dive.

"And the quaffle is taken… oh wait! Spinnet has spotted something. She's in a fast dive, with Black right on her tail. Nice bludger work by Sirius Black, hitting his cousin in the arm. Looks like Spinnet's gonna crash… ouch!" Remus grimaced, along with the cries of many others. Starla Spinnet had just landed head first into a crowd of third year Hufflepuff's, her hand clenched in a fist.

"Merlin! Spinnet's got the snitch! Gryffindor wins 200-10 points! What a game, spectacular team effort!"

Hours later, well after a party had commenced in the Gryffindor Common Room, the Marauders joined the Merlour's in front of the fireplace. 

"Nice game, Evans. Especially nice save at the end there," James raved. Lily chose not to respond. "You all did great! Put those prats in their place. We're sure to win the Cup with you four on the team," yelled Charisma over the music. 

"Where did you get all the butterbeer for tonight?" Daniella questioned suspiciously.

"A man never tells his secrets," Sirius said.

"So you're a man now? Could've sworn you needed balls to be of that gender," Daniella replied. The others laughed, but Sirius' smile turned to a frown. 

"Are you trying to tell _me_ that I'm scared of a challenge? You're on! Fancy a game of Dare?"

"It's truth or dare, you great moron," Lily said.

"That it is, Lily dearest. Only, truth is boring. Dare's are so much more…" James began.

"… Risky?" Madison supplied.

"Yes… so much more risky," James finished. 

"You're on," Lily said. The other seven nodded in agreement. After three singing outbursts, two declarations of love, four outfit changes, and five pranks, it was James' turn. 

"Remus… I dare you to kiss Madison." Sirius, Peter, Charisma, and Daniella stifled a laugh. Remus glared at James, Madison blushed furiously, and Lily let out a faint smile while still feeling a bit sorry for Madison. (A/N: Lily doesn't feel sorry for Madison because she thinks Remus is a bad guy, she feels sorry for her because she doesn't think that they like each other. Who knows? Maybe they do? Maybe they don't?) 

"Well… c'mon now. Not afraid of a challenge, are you Moony?" James taunted. He had a hunch that his best friend might have a crush on his Merlour counterpart. 

"Not at all," he replied and with that he land over and planted a kiss on Madison's lips. Both breaking away, blushing furiously. After Charisma completed her dare of putting the Flatulence Jinx on herself, she turned to Daniella and Lily.

"Daniella and Lily…"

"You can't dare two people!" Lily protested.

"Afraid, Lils?"

  
"Never Potter! Bring it on, Carrie," Lily fumed. Then added, "And don't let me hear you calling me Lils again!" James merely grinned. Sirius, James, Lily, and Daniella competed in quidditch, pranks, grades, and their social lives. While the girls really did seem to think they hated the boys, James and Sirius just enjoyed the rivalry. 

"Ok… Daniella and Lily, I dare you to ask the first two boys in sixth or seventh year who you see tomorrow to go to Hogsmeade with you," Charisma said. Daniella and Lily shared a quizzical look, but nodded none the less. James and Sirius both grinned maniacally, Charisma who noticed this then added, "but they have to be from either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." James and Sirius both looked crestfallen. "But Carrie, this would've been the perfect revenge," whined Sirius. Charisma laughed at this and shrugged innocently. 

The next morning James and Sirius awoke at 6 AM, both having a very determined, yet mischievous gleam in their eye. This was probably the earliest either of them had ever woken up. James liked to sleep until about 8:30, while Sirius loved sleeping until noon. Creeping into the girls dormitory, by way of the secret passage behind the meadow painting, the two boys leaned over Lily and Daniella's bed, muttering the words "Caeco temporalis" under their breath. Smiling to themselves, James and Sirius walked back to their dorm to get dressed for the day. Heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast by seven, they managed to arrive back in the Common Room by eight o'clock. 

"It'll be 10:30 until Flynn wakes up on her own accord," Sirius said.

"True… but Lily Flower will be up by 9. Then of course, she'll scream bloody murder and wake up Danni-Boy as well."

"Good point, Prongs… good point." Just then, a yawning Remus walked downstairs. As he spotted James and Sirius he had to double check his own vision. 

"Why are you two up? Sirius, your like a damn hibernating bear! You never wake up before 11 on a Saturday. What are you up to?" 

"Calm down Moony! We just had a little er…incentive this morning," James said smiling sweetly.

"Sure you did…"

Sure enough, one hour later, every sleeping person in Gryffindor tower was awoken by the human alarm clock, Lily Evans. 

"Bloody hell Lils. I'm dead tired! Gimme' a few more minutes," Daniella moaned turning over in bed.

"I'M BLIND!!!" Lily opened her eyes, but saw nothing but black. 

"What?" Daniella shot up out of bed. "AAAHHHHHH! I'm blind too!"

"POTTER!!!!!"  
  
"SIR BLOODY EYES!"

"Calm down. Erm… I'm sure we can fix it." Maddie suggested timidly.

"Looks like you won't be asking anyone out afterall. Should've known they'd do something like this," snorted Charisma. 

Downstairs the boys were snickering. "Expect its time to run?" Sirius asked.

"Why bother? They can't see us! Meaning, they couldn't find us if we were right under their noses," James said gleefully.

"I should've known you did something," Remus said.

"Of course we did!"

"What this time?" Peter asked, having just joined them.

"Let's just say they won't be going on any dates today," James snickered. 

Just then Lily and Daniella appeared. Lily was wearing a skimpy satin nightgown, while Daniella had on just a tight camisole and tiny shorts. Sirius let out a whistle, forgetting he was suppose to be quiet. Remus and Peter, both not wanting to be faced with the wrath of Lily Evans and Daniella Flynn, made for the Great Hall. 

"Shut it, Padfoot!" James hissed, hoping the girls couldn't tell that they were in the Common Room. 

Lily grabbed hold of Daniella and began walking in the boys direction. The girls were now just a few feet from them, and the boys began backing up… straight into a wall. 

"Damn it," James muttered. Just then Lily tripped over the rug and let out a scream, as she began falling. For the second time in two weeks, strong arms grabbed her around the her small waist and lifted her to her feet. 

"Ah well, the gig is up. Miss Evans, I do believe you've got us. But might I add, this is the second time in two weeks that I've saved you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter. You forget that both times it was your fault I fell. Now fix our vision this instant," Lily yelled.

"Why don't you just perform your wandless magic or something? Sounds like something the Four might do," Sirius burst out. Realizing his mistake he instantly swore under his breath. 

In a deathly calm voice Daniella said, "Change us back now, Black." Reluctantly James and Sirius performed the countercurse. 

"I forgot you were hiding under the Invisibility Cloak that night." James and Sirius' eyes grew wide at this comment. Sensing their reaction's Lily said, "Merlin, we know you have that thing. You've been using it for years! Honestly, Madison even saw you using it! We insist that you keep quiet about whatever you heard that night."

"Erm… we don't know what the Four are though. Sorry for listening in," James said quietly, suddenly growing extremely nervous. 

"I didn't think you would. But still, you mustn't tell anyone about this, even your friends," Daniella added, though she tried to sound harsh when saying this, their was a frightened note in her voice that Sirius recognized. She then managed a laugh and added sarcastically, "Voldemort might not be too happy if the whole wizarding world found out what we were. You know, it'd be harder if we were protected."

Sirius and James both shifted uneasily. The four students looked at one another, as thought daring one another to speak. It was Sirius who began first, "You mean no one's protecting you?" He spoke uneasily, almost with a note of panic. 

"We're big girls, Black. I assure you we can handle anything, even you," she spoke with almost a note of sincerity as she gave Sirius a faint smile. _Why am I smiling at him? Why is he being nice? Why am I talking to myself? This is getting weird, _Daniella thought to herself. 

"Still, it's not safe. Even your temper doesn't match Voldemort's when he wants something, Evans," James added, glancing at her.

"I imagine I can hold my own. Afterall, I've got more going for me than temper. You both dare to speak Voldemort's name?" Lily asked.

"Why not? What's the good in saying You-know-who? I bet it only makes him happy to hear people fear him so much," James reasoned, with Sirius nodding along.

"Nice deduction, Sherlock," Daniella joked.

"Elementary, Ms. Watson," James responded. 

"Oh Merlin!"

  
"What is it Black?"

"I do believe we are having a moment, Flynn."

"Never."

"Impossible."

"yeah right."

"Just making sure," Sirius laughed. It was only then that the girls realized they only had on their barely-there pajamas. Blushing furiously, they ran back upstairs to change. As they came back down with Charisma and Madison, the girls headed off to the Great Hall. The girls had been gone about three minutes, when James and Sirius realized Lily and Daniella were going to ask two guys out. As they ran, James said, "I bet Lily won't get a date. Haha…. I'll laugh so hard!" 

"Man, she'll get a date alright! Even if you don't exactly get along, Lily's hot," Sirius yelled back. They had just reached the Great Hall and nearly vomited at the sight that met them. Lily Evans was being hugged by Collin Patil, while Daniella was caught in a liplock with Andrew Potter.

"Told you they'd find dates," Sirius said dully, looking a little off about something but still attempting to smile.

"Guess you're right," James replied. _Wow, Lily's gorgeous. Damn that Patil! We're suppose to be friends, but he goes and steals Lily from me! Bloody hell! Where did that come from? This is mad, I don't like her really. I just like asking her out to annoy her… right? I'm not thinking this! I'm not thinking this…_

"What are you thinking?" Sirius said staring at his best friend skeptically.

"How amazing it is that Lily actually got a date!" _Wish it was me! Here I go again._

"Sure you are," Sirius said turning back to the girls where Daniella was gawking at Andrew for kissing her. _Why do I care if she kisses that git? Wait, Andy's one of my friends, so why the hell am I dissing him? Flynn isn't even that good-looking, ok maybe just a little. Ok a lot. But she's not my type. I go for the peppy, blonde-haired (A/N: this is not meant as an insult to blondes! I'm just saying that Sirius prefers them usually) tan-skinned type. Dammit… Flynn's hot and we all know it, but I still don't like her! I just like making her mad, and her laugh… and her eyes…and her smile… and… HOLD UP? What the bloody hell am I thinking? _

"What are you thinking?" It was James turn to ask this question.

"That we should go to Hogsmeade," said Sirius forcing himself to smile. Unfortunately, the day was miserable for him. James was off on a date with his latest flavor of the week, Jennifer Davies, a pretty Ravenclaw in their year. Sirius, though being followed by admirers shrugged them all off, very unhappy for some reason. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he didn't seem to want to spend time with any of those girls. When he saw Daniella with Andrew, his stomach gave a lurch. Sirius told himself it was because he was hungry. The following week, Andrew and Daniella were seen together often, having acquired a new relationship. Lily and Collin only went to Hogsmeade together, both feeling they preferred staying friends.

"Can I tell you something?" Collin had asked when he had sat with Lily at the Three Broomsticks.

"Sure."

"Listen, I liked you a lot over the summer, but the feeling has seemed to have kinda left. You're really great. Smart, talented, funny, and hot as hell, but I kinda like someone different, so…" 

"Collin, don't worry about it! I didn't want to ruin our friendship either. You see, Carrie dared Danni and I to ask the first people we saw to Hogsmeade and you were it! Not that there isn't someone I'd rather spend a day with, just I love you like a brother, nothing more."

"Lily, you're the best."

"So, who do you like?" Collin laughed at that, shaking his head at her.

As the week had passed, Sirius had grown just that… Sirius. Everyone was worried about him, they had never seen him so mellow. He still pranked, still smiled, still laughed, but all his actions seemed to be devoid of happiness. Sirius Black was going through the motions of life, without feeling like he was really there. Something was bugging him, he just couldn't explain what…..

~~~~~~~*******AUTHORS NOTES******~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked it! That was my least favorite chapter. I'm so tired of writing, it's 2 in the morning and I started this at like 9:30. Ah… I need my sleep now. Hmm… reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticism. I hope to publish another chappie tomorrow, or today rather. I'll write soon.

__

Caeco Temporalis – Blind temporarily

Next chapter is the big one!!! Ok, there won't be much romance or hatred or that kinda thing I don't think. It's kinda going to explain some things. *CoughMerlin'sfourCough*

Luv always,

****

MissSLEEPYBlueEyes


	7. Best of Enemies

****

Above All Else

Chapter 7: Best of Enemies

Ok… this chappie is going shorter! It's just about Sirius and Daniella… I kno, I kno, I'll get back to the L/J stuff soon! And then of course, it's Daniella's b-day! I just thought of this chapter and had to put it in! **This is a transitional chappie! Kinda pointless to the main storyline but changes certain relationships!**

Thanks a ton to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! I appreciate it tons!

A special thanx to aniangel for being my most constant and loyal reviewer!

DISCLAIMER: JKR is a genius and she owns all HP memorabilia! You kno the drill… what you notice from HP stuff is hers… the rest belongs to moi!

Ok… lets get this chappie going! It's 11 o'clock at nite and I'm just starting to write.

PLEASE R/R!!!!

~~~~~******CHAPTER 7*****~~~~~~~

"Sirius Black, talk to me!" 

An exhausted Daniella Flynn had been trying for half an hour to get the former to speak with her and was so far completely unsuccessful. The clock struck midnight as the day became October 16 and Sirius had now isolated himself for a full week. Those who knew him best, whether they were friends or rivals, noticed that the normally outgoing boy was missing a certain glimmer of happiness from his eye. James, Remus, Peter, Collin Patil, Andrew Potter, Adella Potter, Kristoff Wood, Arthur Johnson, and even Lily Evans had all tried to get him to open up. Every time anyone questioned his sudden attitude change he would merely laugh and ask what they were talking about. Daniella Flynn, though telling herself that she was only talking to him to get her enemy back, really was worried about the boy who she had spent over five years arguing with. 

"What is it, Danni?" Sirius, having finally become tired of all the pestering, sat down on the couch in the Common Room, where they were the only two still up. 

"Siriu… I mean Black, you have to stop this. Listen to me! I can't take this anymore! You are ruining me!" Daniella taunted him, hopping onto the couch next to him. 

"How so, DanniBoy?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine Dan"

"Ugh!!! Just stop being a prick for one bloody second and hear me out! You and I aren't exactly friends… more like enemies. But we are _good_ enemies, as a matter of fact we are g_reat_ enemies." Daniella's voice had now reached a softer tone. She turned from her seat to face Sirius. 

"Yeah, we are. Remember that time I turned your hair blonde?" Sirius smiled to himself and laughed at the memory. "Man, you were too mad to even yell at me for a whole week. You always did love being a brunette." Sirius laughed some more as he turned to meet Daniella's gaze.

"Well excuse me for liking my natural hair color. You know blonde clashes horribly with my… well, you know…"

"Yes, I do. You know, I am sorry for teasing you about your freckles back in first year. That is what started up this whole little war." Sirius chuckled a bit. Daniella turned to face him, checking to see if he was serious about his apology. She was rather surprised to find sincerity etched over his handsome features.

"Yeah, well, what's done is done. Right? Anywho, you're still making me mad. You did manage to just get me off topic _again_. So, why are you acting so _serious?_"

"Silly Dan! I _am _Sirius!"

"You never learn, do you? That pun is so overrated."

"You really wanna' know why I'm acting like this?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yeah, I do. It bugs me to know that I can no longer enjoy tormenting my enemy, because his heart isn't in it." Daniella's eyes twinkled, showing the faint signs of a smile. 

She's smiling at me! Well almost! But still, Daniella Flynn's never smiled at me before! She's smiles at Andrew all the time now though! What's she going out with him for anyway? Bloody hell, what am I thinking? Here I go having a chat with myself again! I'm turning into Wormtail! MERLIN! Save me! I must just be feeling bad for Andrew, having to put up with Danni. Sirius still couldn't shake the warming feeling of having her smile at him though. 

Sirius, having mentally smacked himself, began to talk. "Truth be told, I don't really know why I'm acting strange. Something just doesn't feel right? Ya' know? I just have this strange feeling, started on Hogsmeade Weekend, I think. I just can't quite figure out what."

"Strange your telling me this, isn't it? Normally enemies don't talk like this."

"Even if we are good enemies?" Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Even if we are good enemies." Daniella stated. "Well Sir Bloody Eyes," Sirius laughed at the nickname, "You better change back! For some reason, I haven't been enjoying myself this week with you all mellow. Feels like all Hell has frozen over!" 

"Nice to know you are so affected by my wellbeing," Sirius added in jokingly.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. Your head's big enough as it is. But I'm serious," Daniella was interrupted here by Sirius insisting that he was Sirius, not her. "Enough with the joke. But really, even if I do hate you, my day still isn't interesting without the risk."

"What risk?"

"Oh, the risk of having my hair changed colors, being forced to burst out into song, having clothes stolen, being given a makeover I'm definetly _not_ willing to get, that sort of thing. Kind of takes the fun out of lots of stuff knowing that I'm not going to be facing any potential pranks or having to start yelling at a certain someone 24/7." Daniella did smile here, a full fledged smile. Sirius' stomach flip flopped again. _Dammit! Guess I'm hungry again._

"You smiled." Sirius said.

"Yea, I do it all the time."

"Not to me." Sirius replied, smiling at her.

"Things change, Black, things change," again Daniella's eyes glowed and the corners of her lips twitched, threatening another smile to break loose. With that, Daniella bent over and gave Sirius a soft peck on the cheek. As the color rose in Sirius' cheek, Daniella turned and began walking towards the Girls' Dormitory Stairs. While Sirius was scolding himself for blushing (_Why the bloody hell am I blushing? I don't even like the girl! Must be because I'm embarrassed) _, Danni turned back right before she reached the stairs.

"And Sirius?" Daniella walked back over to where he was sitting on the couch.

"Hmm?" Sirius said, wondering what else she had to say.

"Great enemies?" Daniella stuck out her hand.

"The best." With that, he took the offered hand. Daniella then again turned and walked towards the stairs.

"DanniBoy?"

"Yea, Black?" _Hmm, she didn't even yell at me for calling her that! I do believe I've just witnessed a miracle._

"Happy Birthday." Daniella again smiled slightly at him. _Man, I'm on a roll. That's two smiles in one night! _

"I didn't think you knew."

"I'm never one to forget a fine damsels birthday," Sirius said, laughing slightly. 

"Oh yes, fair knight in shining armor! Take me onto your white horse and lets ride away off into the sunset," Daniella said, laughing all the while. "Sirius, remember this. Above all else, I will always…" 

"Hate me?" Sirius finished. He had heard the 'above all else' saying many times and could finish it for her by now.

"Remember you." And that being said, the beautiful blue-eyed girl walked up the stairs, leaving Sirius to grin to himself. _Well it's an improvement!_

~~~****~~~

At eleven o'clock the next morning, Daniella Flynn opened her eyes and nearly fell out of bed at the sight that met her!

"SURPRISE!!!!!" Seven voices all yelled to her from their places around her bed. 

"Bloody hell! What are you trying to pull here? Nearly giving me a heart attack… that's what…" Daniella began muttering to herself about 'crazy people' and 'evil plots'.

"Happy birthday, Dan!" Lily leaped onto her best-friend starry-eyed, hugging her tightly. 

"Hey, why does she get to call you Dan?" Sirius said pouting. 

"Shut it, Sirius," Charisma murmured. Sirius bouncing on their beds had woken the Marauders up that morning at 7 o'clock. While annoyed to be awoken "so early" on a Saturday, they were extremely happy to find that Sirius Black had returned. He was back to his usual flamboyant self. They were even more shocked to find that he was up at that time, when normally he would've preferred five more hours of sleep. After the boys again snuck through the Meadow Portrait, they insisted they join the sixth year girls in a small celebration for Daniella's birthday.

"Happy birthday, Danni!" Madison said brightly.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Dan! My little baby's all grown up now! I can feel the tears coming on," Charisma wiped away an imaginary tear and then shouted "Group Hug!". Maddie and Carrie both jumped on top of Lily and Daniella and the girls all fell to the floor, causing them to only laugh harder.

"Women," muttered James.

"Watch it Potter, your lucky we even let you in. I was only going to let in Remus and Peter, but since Sirius insisted that he was Daniella's _favorite_ enemy, I took pity on you. I still don't understand why you all wanted to come in, though. And I swear, if you try to prank Dan on her birthday you'll wind up in the Hospital Wing before you can say 'arsewipe.' Clear?" Lily glared at James.

James just grinned back cheekily, "Crystal."

"Happy birthday, Daniella," Remus and Peter both said. 

"Happy birthday, DanniBoy," James said, tossing in the old nickname for a bit of fun.

"Thanks guys, and James…. Shut it," Daniella said, suppressing a grin. 

Sirius then caught Daniella's eye. "Ah yes, my damsel! Dear Dan, I wish you the best birthday for the best enemy!" Sirius said dramatically, flourishing his hands about in the air.

And then, Daniella Flynn did something that no one else expected, she laughed. Not just any laugh, a full-fledged one. Tears formed in her eyes from laughing so hard and then she did something even more unexpected….. she hugged Sirius Black. Sirius, while bewildered that she was being so _different_, grinned widely and hugged her back. 

"BLOODY HELL!" The six others all yelled, causing Sirius and Daniella to look back at them.

"What are you doing?" James and Lily said together, then glared at each other.

"Your friend bewitched mine!" They said in unison, glaring at each other. 

"Stop copying me!" The two both yelled again.

"Ugh! STOP IT!" James and Lily screamed. Madison and Remus both stepped forward and took hold of their friend. 

"They're meant for each other," Charisma murmured to Daniella, who didn't respond. Daniella, while agreeing with Carrie, did not want to be unloyal (A/N: yea yea yea… I know it's not a word. But can't a girl have a little fun?) to her best friend so chose not to answer. 

"So…." Sirius said, trying to shift the focus off of himself and Daniella being civil towards one another.

"LET'S OPEN PRESENTS!" Daniella screamed. The others laughed and rolled their eyes. Daniella was by far the most youthful of them all. She never lost the glow in her eyes and always delighted in the joys on childhood and fun. 

Lily had given Daniella a series of books titled _Revenge: The Basic Guide to Trick Your Foes and Belittle their Defenses_. "Oh, Lils! Thanks so much…" Daniella cried, hugging her best friend again. "You know how much I wanted these! This is the greatest!" 

Next she opened a joint gift, from Charisma and Madison. As she opened the parcel she gasped. "Oh it's beautiful…" Her voice trailed off, held in her hand was gorgeous dress robes made of silk. The light blue flowy material would be sure to bring out her eyes. She next embraced Carrie and Maddie. 

"Aren't you going to try them on for us?" Charisma asked.

"Well….. all right!" Daniella took the material and walked into the bathroom. A minute later a gasp of delight could be heard from the bathroom. 

"Dan! Come on, we want to see it!" Lily yelled out to her best friend, smiling happily. 

  
"Coming!" Daniella opened the bathroom door and stepped out, where she twirled around to model the robes. The three girls lets out gasps of delight.

"Oh, they're gorgeous!" Lily sighed happily. "Perfect for the Winter Formal!"

James let out a low whistle, Peter gawked, Remus grinned and complimented her, and Sirius just stared. Thankfully, James nudged him in the ribs before anyone else noticed Sirius' dreamy-look. 

"I almost forgot about the ball! Andy already asked me!" The girls all giggled. Lily and Daniella both started jumping up and down. 

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Danni! I'm going with Arthur Johnson! He asked me after quidditch practice last Tuesday!" Lily said happily, grinning brightly. The girls again burst into giggles. It was Sirius' turn to nudge James'. Both boys had looks of loathing on their faces. Both had the same thoughts running through their minds, _Why are they going together? I don't believe it! Damn it, they're taking her away from me! Soon enough, she isn't going to even want to get into prankfests! _

"Oy Prongs, Padfoot! Danni's opening our gift now." Remus muttered to his two best friends. Both snapping back to reality, watched as Daniella tore off the wrapping paper on a long rectangular package. 

"Bloody hell," Daniella and Lily muttered in unison. Both being avid quidditch fans and players themselves, knew much about broom models. Daniella had just unwrapped a Thunderbolt, the very latest model. The Thunderbolt was a standard professional broomstick and cost over a hundred galleons. "Oh my gosh! THANK YOU!!!!" Daniella ran over to the boys and jumped on top of all four Marauders, sending the group tumbling to the ground. (A/N: Please note that James, Sirius, and Remus are wealthy so they can afford this. And I know that Sirius is hated by his mum, but that doesn't change the fact that he has plenty of money)

"Don't mention it, Flynn. You know, we just thought you better have a good broom if we want any chance of winning the Quidditch Cup," James said, showing a smile. Daniella who was too happy to get mad at that comment, just jumped up and examined her broom some more. Lastly, she received some new muggle clothing and a beautiful snowy white baby owl from her parents and younger sister. The young baby girl owl was named Aureus (A/N: meaning beautiful or shining in a golden glow in Latin)

As Daniella Flynn fell asleep that night she couldn't help but feel happy at having become more good-natured towards Sirius Black. While still not having a friendship, she now felt that the rivalry would be much less hostile and a lot more fun between the two. The only worrisome thoughts on her mind that night was when exactly the Induction would be…. 

~~~~****AUTHORS NOTES*****~~~~~

Muawhahahaha! That was a pretty pointless chappie… but fun to write nevertheless. I know that had practically no L/J but don't hate me. There is good reason why I'm making Sirius and Daniella get along a bit in the chappie… it'll all help in the great scheme of L/J romance later on. 

NEXT CHAPTER: THE MERLINS FOUR INDUCTION! DUNDUNDUN! Find out about the strange wandless magic! I feel like this story has been kinda all over the place so far and I'm asking you all to bear with me. Everything will fall into place in the next two chapters. Then there will be tons of pranking, a ball, romance, classes, friendships being built, and jealousy. It'll all be a lot more **together **shortly. Thanx so much to everyone who has read this story!

****

Luv always,

MissANXIOUSBlueEyes


	8. The Glow of Four

****

Above All Else

Chapter Eight: The Glow of Four

Yay!!! The long awaited Merlin's Four Induction Chapter is here!!! Over the next two chappie's everything will be explained, at last. After that, the story will all fall into place and I can begin to have a lot more fun writing chappie's, so that you can have more fun reading them. Anywho… back to the story…

DISCLAIMER: I take no claim over anything belonging or thought up by the fabulous JKR. I don't have any talent compared to her and I'm not pretending to. Whats her's is hers… and all else is property of me.

THIS CHAPPIE:

~Transfig class

~Quidditch argument

~Beginning of Induction

Kk, lets get going! Here it is… (This chapter will probably be a little shorter)

~~~~~*****CHAPTER EIGHT****~~~~~

"I _never_ thought that I'd hear myself say that I was starting to hate quidditch!" Lily Evans, Daniella Flynn, James Potter, and Sirius Black had just trudged in from an exhausting quidditch practice. Daniella sent her friend a sympathetic gaze linked arms with her. Lily rested her head on Danni's shoulder and begin to complain, something that Lily Evans very rarely did. 

"Aw, Lils. You don't really hate quidditch, you just hate having to practice this bloody much! Believe me, I feel the same way," Daniella said. Sirius was nodding his head along, while James looked shocked.

"Ickle Lilykins is afraid she's not good enough. Not up to a challenge Little Lily Flower?" James Potter teased, smirking to himself. He loved getting a rise out of the redhead in front of him. It had become somewhat of a game over the years to see how long it would take him to get her to yell.

"Potter, you just crossed the line. Lets go, outside right now!"

"Look here, Evans, I'm not about to fight a girl," James said, giving her his trademark lopsided grin. 

"Fight? Of course not, that's against the rules! I'm a Prefect!"

"So am I," James said back indignantly. Daniella and Sirius both tried to hide their laughter here. Even though James was indeed a Prefect, he most certainly did _not_ 'stoop to the level' (as he put it) of following rules. 

"Potter, I didn't mean a fight! Just a friendly game of two-on-two quidditch! Dan and I, against you and Black," Lily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"James no!" Sirius most certainly did not want to go back outside.

  
"Potter, I know we aren't exactly the best of friends…" Seeing James look, Daniella changed her statement. "Ok, so we aren't even friends, but that's not the point! You see, my best friend Lily here can get on, shall we say, tirades? And normally I'd love to challenge you and your siamese twin Black, but right now, I just want my bed!" Daniella was now screaming. 

"Tirade?"

  
"Sorry Lils, it was the first thing that came to mind. Forgive me?" Daniella asked.

"O' course! But I'm still challenging Potter. What do you say? Afraid to get your arse strewed all over the quidditch field by a _girl_?" Lily had got to James at last.

"You're on! First one to ten wins. One bludger, one quaffle, and no snitch, agreed?" Lily nodded her head. "We can play both keeper and chaser. Or you and Daniella can just each take one of those positions." Lily nodded again, but Daniella just cleared her throat.

"All right Potty Boy, since when did I say I was playing? I mean I _need_ my bed! Lily tell him I need my sleep," Daniella begged her best friend.

"No way, you are playing!"

"Ugh! That's not fair," Daniella whined. 

"You know, Flynn, you sound just like Padfoot. He loves to sleep too, and he likes to whine, and he likes to you those damned nicknames. That's three things in common," James said smirking. 

"Hmph!" Sirius and Daniella both protested. Since Daniella's birthday two weeks ago, Sirius had gotten back into his normal routine of pranking and rivalry. Though Daniella and Sirius were both arguing again, if someone looked closely, they would often notice either or both of them having the urge to smile. Daniella then smiled and said, "Besides, we wouldn't want Black to have to leave Snuffles all alone in his 'wittle beddy for a whole hour!" 

Two hours later, the quartet returned to the Common Room, even muddier and more sore than before, the girls having successfully beaten the boys 100-90. Daniella and Sirius both immediately raced up to their rooms, to the sanctuary of their showers and beds. 

"Lucky game, Evans," James smirked. If James Potter hated anything more than Severus Snape, it was losing at quidditch. However, losing against Lily Evans was an exception for him. 

"You wish, Potter. Pure skill, that's what that was. I look forward to beating your arse at quidditch again sometime soon," Lily turned and stalked off to her dormitory. 

~~~~~*****FOUR DAYS LATER- OCTOBER 27, 1968****~~~~~

Lily Evans, Daniella Flynn, Charisma Greene, and Madison Renaldi were whispering among themselves, as Professor McGonagall waited for the rest of the class (*coughMarauderscough*) to arrive.

"Don't you feel strange today, kind of warm inside?" Lily whispered.

Daniella laughed, "Aw, does Lils have a warm, tingly feeling inside? Maybe a little crush?" Charisma picking up where this was going played along, "With a Mr. James Potter perhaps?" Carrie and Danni both burst into peals of giggles, while Madison smiled.

Lily, trying to keep the color down in her cheeks, glared at her best friends. "No, I'm serious about this! I really have this feeling that somethings going to happen!"

"Maybe it's because you're so happy that it's your birthday," Maddie supplemented.

"I guess it could be…"

"Lils, you were born at 12 noon right?" Lily nodded here. "Well that means, that in exactly 35 minutes we'll all be sixteen years old together!" Daniella smiled to herself.

"Well thank-you Captain Obvious," Charisma said, laughingly. 

"Dan, you really amaze me sometimes," Lily said, grinning at the youthfulness her best friend would always possess.

"I try," Daniella said. 

"Sorry, Professor," The Marauders had just burst through the door, Peter panting from running out of breath

"Boys, take your seats immediately. Five points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said.

"No detentions?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"No detentions, Mr. Black."

"But Professor McGonagall, shouldn't we be better disciplined? I mean it's an awful crime to miss ten _beloved _minutes of _your wonderful _lecturing," James said, smiling sweetly.

"Mr. Potter, I do not wish to partake in the aid of assisting you to break a school record, which may I aid you are working ever so diligently to do," Professor McGonagall said. 

"Thank-you, Minnie! I'm glad you see our efforts," Sirius said happily, being very clueless to the sarcasm in her voice. 

"Mr. Black, that's Professor McGonagall to you! If only you put your efforts towards a more worthy cause, dare I say it, schoolwork?" 

"Now, Professor, if we did that we wouldn't be able to break our detention record! Plus, that would throw the school's entertainment out the window," James said, smiling innocently. Remus and Peter had already taken their seats, choosing not to face the fury of Minerva McGonagall. 

Professor McGonagall sniffed indignantly, though James could swear he saw her almost smile. "We still would have your Gryffindor female counterparts, would we not?" The rest of the class laughed, while James, Lily, Sirius, and Daniella blushed furiously. "Now please take your seats." Reluctantly they did so and McGonagall walked back to the front of the classroom. "Today we will be beginning a month-long project on Transfiguration experiments. Each of you will partner up and I will give you a wizard or witch to study. The person you are given to research has had a remarkable idea for revolutionizing transfiguration. Unfortunately, they all failed miserably. Therefore, it will be you and your partners job to study the person's habits and figure out what could have gone wrong. You will be required to write a five foot long essay and then do a presentation, demonstrating the work you have done. This assignment shall be due at the end of November. I will be now assigning partners." A simultaneous groan came from throughout the classroom. "There should be no complaining. I have drawn these names out of a hat." 

"Prongs, it can't be that bad. We're with the Ravenclaws on this project, afterall," Remus whispered.

"Yea, I guess your right Moony."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and began to read off the list.

"Tinka Spitz, Peter Pettigrew." Tinka, a rather skanky fellow Gryffindor, tossed her hair over her shoulder and raised her hand in protest. Peter had a look of disgust on his face. 

"No complaining or I shall have to take points. Yes, even from my own house, Mr. Black. Spitz and Pettigrew, you shall be researching Alzadea Pinkytwist's attempt to speed up the process of making a solid become a liquid."

"Charisma Greene, Kirk McKinnon: Thulworm's attempt to transfigure a person unwillingly into another." Charisma flashed Kirk a flirtatious smile that he returned.

"Fletcher, Levelle: Ex-Hogwart Headmaster Dilys Derwent's attempt to transfigure injured body parts"

"Potter, Evans: Gillup's human to animal transfiguration attempts." James grinned broadly and Lily grimaced. "My mistake, I forgot there were three Potter's here. That's Adella Potter and Ms. Evan's." James smile turned to a frown, but Lily smiled happily.

After Mia Bones and Chris Foster, Collin Patil and Veronica Clearwater (earning a "Poor Collin" from many classmates), Corie Blarian and Tonya Spelling, and Jennifer Davies and Jason O'Shanylin became partners, Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Daniella. 

"Daniella Flynn and James Potter." Daniella's eyes went wide as she sent James a reproachful look, James smiled mock sweetly in return. "You shall be studying Archivold Wicks attempt at sex change." If possible, Daniella's eyes and James' smile become even more pronounced. The rest of the class laughed. 

"Oh joy! I always wanted to study the psychological thinking of a perverted ancient old guy who wanted to change his balls in for a set of boobs! Great… just great…" Daniella muttered, causing the class to only laugh harder. 

"Settle down class, settle down! Lupin and Renaldi, you're partners. You shall study Rohelma MacDougal's failed attempts to transform muggle's blood into magical blood. That leaves…"

"Sirius Black and Andrew Potter. You shall be studying Merlin's Theory. This theory has never been proven right or wrong, so it is your job to research it. Merlin believed that certain gifted individuals would be able to transform the ideas in another's mind, virtually controlling someone. He also believed that they could do amazing magic without wands." Daniella spit out the gum she was chewing right onto Professor McGonagall's glasses, Charisma fell off of her chair, Madison froze with her pen just centimeters above her parchment, and Lily let out a scream. "GIRLS! What is the meaning of this behavior? Ten points from Gryffindor. You better explain yourselves….. I'm waiting."

The four shared a meaningful look and Lily spoke up. Lily had always been a favorite of Professor McGonagall's, especially with her gift of persuasion. "Well you see, Professor, we all have a bit of a phobia of rats (A/N: die peter! Die!) and one just scampered across the floor behind your desk," Lily reasoned, using the first excuse that came to mind. Daniella nudged her in the ribs and whispered, "Great excuse, too bad there aren't actually any rats!" 

"Yes, we'll have to get Mr. Filch to see to that, meanwhile please try not to interrupt my class again. Oh, and the ten points shall not be taken, seeing as that is quite understandable." Lily smiled, and the Marauders gawked at the girls. They would never have gotten away with an excuse like that, especially one that unbelievable. "Back to what I was saying, Merlin was said to have believed that certain individuals could transform others thoughts and even transform their own body into another form without the use of any spells. The majority of his theory was based on other special powers, however I wish for you, Black and Potter, to focus on the transfiguration segments." Andrew and Sirius both nodded. 

"Professor, was this theory ever proved right or wrong?" It was James Potter who asked the question, resulting in the four girls all swearing under their breath. James and Sirius were both shooting the girls furtive glances, as they began to think about the scene that they had witnessed several weeks ago in Dumbledore's office.

"No, it wasn't proved either way. However, the magical community has not seen anyone perform such acts since the time of Merlin. Many believe that Merlin, being so powerful, placed a charm on himself and three others to be gifted with such abilities. A majority also believe that his theory was just that… a theory. Still, some believe that his theory was correct and one day a group will be born gifted with these abilities. Now, you've kept me off topic long enough. Please partner up and begin discussing the project," Professor McGonagall insisted. Luckily, the four girls stopped whispering and seperated to work with their given partners.

As the clock struck 12 noon, Lily, Danni, Maddie, and Carrie all felt a strange warmth grow inside of them. All of the sudden, a burst of light emitted itself from the ceiling. Daniella immediately began glowing a radiant blue color, matching the color of her eyes. She began floating up towards the light, smiling happily. The time had come. The other three Merlour's were equally happy, while the rest of the occupants in the Transfiguration room looked on bewildered.

"Ms. Flynn, come back down immediately," Professor McGonagall said sternly, confused nonetheless. 

Daniella either did not hear or chose to ignore this comment. She then spoke the words "Attatae Unicus, Attatea Caelum, Persaluto Vos." She glowed even brighter. 

After speaking these words, Madison suddenly glowed a golden color, matching the specks in her own eyes. She too was lifted from her seat stopping just three feet below Daniella. It was Madison's turn to speak, "Attatae Terrenus Amplexor Vos." 

In an instant, Charisma glowed a deep brown (A/N: you get the idea… they are emitting the color from their eyes) and rose into the air, coming to a hault at a height equal to Madison. "Attatae Animae Invito Vos."

Lily was the last to glow, shining a beautiful emerald color, as she ascended to meet the height of Charisma and Madison. She spoke the words, "Attatae Accendo Agnosco Absens Reservo Vos." 

Charisma, Lily, and Madison held hands, forming a triangle around Daniella. The three girls closed their eyes and suddenly a small fire, a miniature tree, and a tiny tornado all appeared just below Daniella's feet, in the center of the triangle. The four girls then all shouted out the words "Adventicius Brevis Creatrix Merlin" in unison. 

As the others still in the classroom looked on in awe, Daniella raised her arms and a baby cloud emerged from her hands. She then dropped her arms to her side as the tiny cloud floated down to where the other three elements were. The four girls suddenly seemed to snap out of their reverie and looked around in bewilderment as the staring classmates and Professor. Suddenly, realizing what was occurring, each waved to their peers, just as the cloud dropped into place with the tornado, tree, and fire. The four connecting miniatures all glowed bright white. Then, as if struck by a major explosion, the entire room shone brilliant white, blinding all onlookers for a moment. As soon as the light had come, it disappeared, along with the four girls. There was no sign that Lily, Carrie, Danni, and Maddie had been standing… erm… floating there moments before. All that was left was a golden gem in the shape of the number four. 

"Bloody hell," James, Remus, and Sirius all muttered in unison. "Padfoot, I think that this may have something to do with that little chat with Dumbledore and my dad," James added with a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"You don't say…" Sirius said, equally sarcastic.

As the bell rang signaling the end to class, no one moved. They were all still gazing curiously at the spot the four Gryffindor girls were moments before, as though expecting them to reappear any minute. 

Professor McGonagall, dragging her gaze away from the strange gem lying on the floor cleared her throat. "Well, off to lunch you go. James Potter, please go get Dumbledore immediately. "He may be interested in seeing this…..

~~~~~*****AUTHORS NOTES******~~~~~~

Yay! Ok… that chappie was shorter, but still, everything is beginning to come into place. Next chapter you will see where the girls have gone and the reaction of the school, as well as the rest of the wizarding community, when they return. 

Lots of weird stuff happened there, but please bare with me!

SPELLS AND LATIN WORDS:

__

Attatae Unicus, Attatae Caelum, Persaluto Vos – The One, The Sky, Greets You

Attatae Terrenus Amplexor Vos – The Earth Welcomes You

Attatae Animae Invito Vos – The Wind Invites You

Attatae Accendo Agnosco Absens Reservo Vos – The Fire Admits and Saves You

Adventicius Brevis Creatrix Merlin – Coming Soon, Founder Merlin

PLEASE REVIEW!

****

Luv always,

MissNERVOUSBlueEyes

__


	9. The Simplicities of Impossible Abilities

****

Above All Else

Chapter Nine- The Simplicities of Impossible Abilities

DISCLAIMER: JKR is wonderful, ingenious, superb, the greatest, and u get the idea! I take no credit for what she created… what you recognize as hers is hers! The plot and other characters are mine (Merlin, Andy, Adella, Tinka Spitz, Veronica Clearwater, Daniella, Charisma, Maddie, Collin, Tonya Spelling, Corie Blarian, Jen Davies, Jason O'Shanylin, Mia Bones, Kirk McKinnon, Trent Levelle, Dora Fletcher, Teresa Romyln, Arthur Johnson, Kris Wood, Starla Spinnet, Jesselma Flint, Yolanda Wippestein, and anyone else I can't remember…)

__

THIS CHAPPIE:

~ Where the girls "disappeared" to and what happens when the get there

~An L/Dan argument 

Lets get this party started…

~~~~~***CHAPTER NINE***~~~~~

"Guys, I think it's safe to say we aren't in Hogwarts anymore…" Daniella's voice trailed off.

"You could most definitely say that," Lily said, eyes wide as she glanced at her surroundings.

"The only thing is, if we aren't in Hogwarts…" Charisma began.

"… then where are we?" Madison said, finishing Carrie's sentence. The four puzzled girls looked around, each having different variations of bewilderment etched across their features. The girls looked around, utterly astonished at the scenery…. Everything seemed so _perfect_. It was probably the most peaceful and tranquil place one had ever visited. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, the grass was green, the flowers were in blossom, and everything just seemed wonderful. At first glance it would almost seem as though they were in some alternate reality, after all, nearly anything was possible in the magical community. The girls shrugged off the idea after realizing that it was very possible for a person to stumble across a place like this elsewhere, just incredibly unlikely. The place couldn't be explained in words. Words didn't seem to fit, nor could they quite express the feelings of happiness that each girl was feeling inside of themselves at that very moment. 

"Ah, yes, welcome girls. I was wondering when you would be arriving. I do hope I didn't tear you away from anything important," an elderly man said. He had a calming voice to match his eyes. With his white hair and long beard, he looked similar to Dumbledore. 

"Oh, Merlin, what is this place?" Lily gushed, she had always been drawn to beautiful places.

"This place is simply a reflection of your innermost dreams, transformed into a lovely picture which you are a part of." (A/N: no, it's not a real picture, if that's what your thinking. It's just a figure of speech) Merlin, seeing the girls questioning glances continued, "It's not a place which can be positioned on a map."

"Merlin, how can we see you? And I mean no harm in saying this, but haven't you been dead for about 2,000 years?" It was Madison's turn to question the ancient man.

"Oh, but of course I'm not alive. I'm merely a preserved image of myself in my younger years," he explained. Daniella, attempting to hide the growing urge to laugh, broke into a coughing fit. The "Preserved" Merlin chuckled. "Well, for a man whose 2,168 years old I thought I was looking rather good." This caused Daniella to blush and mutter an apology. "No matter, I understand completely. But yes, I found this place in my younger years and somehow was able to capture my memory into it, preserving my thoughts, dreams, ideas, wishes, remembrances, among more important things, like teaching the next generation of the Four. But you four are not hear to listen to my life story. This is your Induction, the beginning of your training. At first you shall all train together, mastering control over your skills so you can contain yourselves when feeling upset." His gaze shifted pointedly to Daniella and Lily, who both grew a sudden interested in their shoes. "As time passes, you shall all receive occasional private lessons or you can come here for assistance by your own choice. I'll teach you all how to get here later on. First of all, I should explain to each of you your powers. I'm sure you have most of them figured out already, though."

Merlin pointedly shifted his gaze to Lily. "Lily, you are the Fire. As you have already learned, you can cause insurmountable pain just by concentrating hard enough. You can also cause severe damage and immediate destruction beyond your imagination. This information I believe is new to you, as is the next bit. By focusing on a person's worries, you will find that you can cause their woes to multiply over and over again. This is done by transfiguring the cells in their brain to those which cause them much, much more anxiety. You must be very careful with this, if used for the wrong reasons, the damage would not be reparable. Lily, with this power you can kill someone in a moment or cause an entire city to tumble at your call." Lily shivered at the thought. 

"I never would, sir… never," Lily said, more to herself than the others.

"I know that, Lily dear, but there are _other _means for someone to use this power, whether you wish it or not," Merlin stated. The four girls knew what he meant by this, he was talking of Voldemort and uses of the Imperius curse. 

"Moving on, Charisma, you have almost the exact opposite powers as Lily. You being the element of Wind, can literally blow one's troubles away. You can also use this on their memory, as a modification method. You must exercise vast control if using it for such purposes, however. If you are feeling a strong emotion and not concentrating fully, it is likely that you can wipe the person's mind clear… _completely_. As of yet, I don't believe that there is any way that you can fix this afterwards. This is another time a method of transfiguration is used. You would be taking's one's memory cells and transforming them for those that are entirely empty." Charisma had never been quite aware of what her Power was, only knowing that it had something to do with easing one's mind. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Madison, you are the Earth. Your power is one which I'm certain that you are already aware of, though are unable to control. You are gifted with the ability to morph. In simpler terms, you are a shape shifter. You can transform into anything or anyone at the blink of an eye, but be forewarned, be careful what you become. I don't mean to worry you, but if what you become is harmed, you in your natural form will be as well." Noticing a confused look in Madison's eyes, Daniella cut in.

"Please forgive me for interrupting, but I think you will find that I've got skills with analogies," Daniella addressed Merlin, whose eyes were twinkling at the girls' youth. She turned to face Madison. "Ok Mad, so lets say you turn into a housefly, only Merlin knows why you'd want that, but lets just pretend." Seeing the other four all looking both amused and perplexed, she suddenly laughed. "Oh, I didn't mean _that _Merlin! It's just a figure of speech," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anywho, so back to Maddie being a housefly. So you're buzzing around a nice little house enjoying yourself when suddenly this crazy old lady decides that its time for a little spring cleaning. So she goes into this rampage where she starts cleaning everything and really wants to erm… de_bug_ the house. So she picks up a little handy swatter, only I suppose it wouldn't be so handy in your case, and she thwacks you with it. And lets just say, the crazy rampaging old debugging cleaning lady was successful. For alas, there were no little buggies in that woman's house. And since this innocent little housefly was no more, neither would you be. And that ladies and gentlemen, is why you should always be careful when transforming!" Daniella smiled and looked around at the others, all very amused. 

Merlin chuckled and then spoke again. "In a strange way, Daniella is right. By the way, I was wondering if you knew a certain young wizard. I can't quite remember his name right now, but he seems to have the exact same characteristics, shall we say, as you. Very random, yet very funny. Charming thing, not at all like the rest of his family. This bloke looks to be about your age and is also a Gryffindor, always causing a ruckus yet very good-natured. Black hair, dark eyes, oh yes! I remember his name! Sirius! Sirius Black!" Lily and Charisma both burst into uncontrollable laughter, Madison smiled knowingly, and Daniella blushed. Lily, trying to control herself, patted her best friend on the shoulder. Merlin, sensing a change in the mood, said, "Why? Do you know him?"

"You could say that he's an acquaintance of mine," Daniella said, suddenly becoming much more nervous.

"Acquaintance? Ha! The two have been rivals since first year, still can't realize how oddly similar they are, Merlin!" Charisma burst out, earning a glare from Danni.

Merlin realized how off topic they had gotten. "Enough talk for one day, girls. I must finish explaining things to you. Madison, you must exercise caution or as Daniella said, or you very well could end up like the housefly. This gift also means that you can do something no one else can. You can spread your molecules about, sending bits of you in all directions so that you are unplottable, even on tracking systems. In many ways, you are a chameleon." 

Daniella snorted and said teasingly, "Except she doesn't live in trees and doesn't resemble a gross little lizard with bugeyes, ok so maybe she does, but other than that I can see your point. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner, I'm sharing a dorm room with a, dare I say it, an _animal!" _Danni was still trying to keep a straight face, but was failing miserably, resulting in a snort and a burst of laughter. Madison smiled at her friends antics. Charisma rolled her eyes, Lily shook her head, and Merlin chuckled again.

"Now Daniella, you are the One, or the Sky. You are the leader of the Four. This means that you have not only the most power, but also the most to learn and the most you must do. You of course, will be given tasks. These tasks must be kept complete secrets, even these three cannot know about them. You will be told things that not another person living knows. You will become aware of things that will happen in the future, and it may very well be your job to make sure they _don't_ happen." Daniella had never before known the seriousness of what she must do and looked slightly worried, but nodded anyway. "Your have three powerful gifts. The first, you do not know of yet. You are able to control the emotions of others. At first, you will only be able to strengthen or lessen these feelings, but the more you train, the farther you will get. Eventually, you will actually be able to remove certain feelings and add others in. The others powers you know of, wandless magic and the ability to create new spells. These new spells will always finish with the word Caelum, though, meaning Sky in Latin. You are also able to place people into some sort of trance, where time stands still for them. The tasks that I have already mentioned, are entirely up to you whether you choose to do them or not. The Four will partake in some as a group, while others may be just one of you. Daniella, you will have the most dangerous jobs and will be the only one to be asked to go on individual missions. Lily, you will find yourself facing Death Eaters or others, these being the people who may need to be pained into staying put in order to be captured. Madison, you will be used as a spy, but this doesn't pose many threats, except of course the occasional fly swatter," Merlin said, trying to lighten the mood. "Charisma, you will be able to wipe away the memories of those who know too much about certain things or those who are posing a serious threat. Most of the time, they will already be in a trance, courtesy of Daniella, or restricted by some other spell so that they can't very likely harm you. These assignments aren't required of you, but they would do extreme good for mankind, muggles and magical." He shifted his gaze to Daniella once more, noticing how brave she was determined to look. _If only the Individual Assignment was anything else… she's only sixteen and already her life is going to… I shouldn't be thinking these things, she hasn't even agreed to it yet. I know I have to tell her it and I know she'll accept, but a part of me can't help but wish she wouldn't. I'm being silly, she'll be saving the whole world by her actions if she chooses to comply…_Emerging from his own thoughts, Merlin addressed Daniella. "I'll give your Assignment instructions after you have had a few months of training. Daniella, you must understand the importance of this decision. Either way, lives will be lost. Your decision will be based on whose lives your willing to lose…" Realizing he had spoken too much, he turned back to the others, all looking slightly uncomfortable now. 

As Merlin finished speaking, he gave them an hour lesson in controlling their powers. 

"Girls, it's time for you to return to school. As I told you this past summer, I am taking the bound off of you that stops you from using your powers when uncontrolled. (A/N: remember when I said back in the chapter Escape From Red Eyes that Merlin had placed a bound on them keeping them from doing uncontrolled magic?) Now that you have started your training, I feel I must take the charm off. It may limit your abilities and hold you back. As you may have wondered, the only reason you were able to use your abilities against Voldemort this past summer, was because it _was_ controlled. You had every intention of doing it. Now, in order to get back you all need to hold hands and say _Caelum, Accendo, Animae, Terrenus Coniuratus." _You will be transported back to the top of the staircase outside of the sixth year boy's dormitories. I know this is not convenient, but the portrait of the Meadow is there. If you look closely, you'll see it looks exactly the same as the scenery here. It will act as a means of transport to get you from here to there and vise versa. If you sniff the yellow flower in the top left hand corner of the portrait, it will swing forward to admit you onto the girl's dormitory staircase, directly across the way from your room. You must go back now… Goodbye girls. I shall call upon you again soon. You will know when to come…" Merlin suddenly faded from the girls view. 

"Remember, you are endowed with what a member of the original Four once said is the _simplicity of impossible abilities_. Use this power well…" Merlin's voice faded as well. 

"That was strange. Merlin's right though, we should be getting back." Lily said. The other three girls all nodded in agreement and held hands. "On three then… One… Two… Three."

"CAELUM, ACCENDO, ANIMAE, TERRENUS CONIURATUS!" In an instant all four girls appeared at the top of the boys dormitory stairs.

"The simplicity of impossible abilities?" Daniella said incredulously. "For some reason, I gather I missed the simplicity of it all."

~~~~~*****THE NEXT DAY*****~~~~

"Bloody hell!" 

"Lily, calm down," Maddie said.

"I can't help it! Everyone is looking at us strangely! Even the Professors seem cautious around us. It's giving me the heebiejeebies."

Daniella and Charisma snorted and said in unison, "Heebiejeebies?"

"You know what I mean! I knew that the wizarding community would eventually find out. But the press is having a bloody field day! I can't help but feel so stressed! My life is so hard!" Lily said, immediately regretting it. She didn't mean what she said. _Oh no, that sounded selfish! _"I'm sor…" Daniella, looking extremely upset caught her off midsentence.

"Well did you really expect them to _not _make a big deal out of a group of people who haven't been around for two flippin' milleniums," Daniella said. Daniella's temper was easy to flare and she was tired of hearing Lily letting everyone else get to her. "Honestly Lily! Carrie, Maddie, and I all have to deal with this too. Look at it this way, your not the one Merlin said is going to have to fight damn Voldemort all by herself! I'm the one whose probably gonna die! Didn't you get it? 'Whose lives your willing to lose' he said! Don't you get it? He was basically telling me to choose who would die, me or someone else! " She turned and stomped down to the dorm, on the verge of tears.

"Dammit, I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry! I feel so awful right now. It's just this is so stressful, and don't get me wrong, I know we're all going through the same thing. It's just you know I can't handle pressure, I'm the same way with exams. I feel like an awful person. I just practically made my best friend cry," Lily said, her eyes filling up with water too. Maddie and Charisma both rushed over.

"Don't worry, we understand. It's just, Danni's pretty confused right now too. Aw Lily… please don't cry. Everything's going to be OK," Madison said, as both her and Carrie hugged the crying Lily. 

"Yea, Dan's never one to stay mad. She'll understand, I think she just really wanted to vent and it's understandable. She'll forgive you. Just let her cool off for a while," Charisma sympathized. 

~~~****DOWN IN THE COMMON ROOM AT MIDNIGHT****~~~ 

The slim form of a crying sixteen-year-old girl was huddled up in an oversized armchair, big enough to seat two people, in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"DanniBoy, what are you doing up this late? I don't suppose you were getting something to drink as well?" A handsome black haired boy walked over, joking with the girl. As he saw her face his smile immediately diminished "Daniella, what's wrong?" Daniella didn't look him in the eye, she was wiping away the traces of tears that crossed her attractive freckled face. "Don't let those reporters get to you. Really their a bunch of asses, who don't have a clue what their talking about. Come on now, your _best_ enemy will always treat you the same." Daniella gave a half sob, half laugh.

Sniffling slightly she shook her head. "No Black, it's not that, now please just go away." She still refused to meet his gaze. Sirius however, had no intention of leaving. Those he was momentarily shocked at the sudden cold tone she took, he recovered quickly. 

Sirius had never in his years seen Daniella Flynn in such a state. He had never seen her shed a tear, and now she looked on the verge of a total breakdown. Realizing how serious (A/N: no pun intended) the situation must be, his voice immediately became softer. "Daniella, c'mon now. Listen to me, I've known you since forever it seems and I've never seen you upset with anyone but me, except that one time you slugged that Hufflepuff, Amos Diggory, for grabbing your arse last year. Now that was great… Oh, that's a bit off topic. You don't let things get to you, that's what I admire most about you. Really, you can tell me. I swear, on my honor… pranking honor that is, I will be a very good listener. You helped me be happy, now it's my turn to help you." 

Daniella turned her brilliant blue eyes two meet Sirius' own deep chocolate brown ones. She gave a faint smile. "Merlin says you're exactly like me." This random topic change caught Sirius off guard, but he couldn't suppress the wide grin that was forming across his face.

"Oh yea? Talk about me a lot?" Sirius plopped down next to Daniella in the oversized armchair and slung an arm over the top. He intentionally butted Daniella a bit, so that there would be more room for him in the small, yet still comfy, armchair. Sirius smirked at her rolling of the eyes.

"You wish, he actually brought it up. I guess he has paid notice to you, he thinks your charming and funny. Phh, load of crap if I ever heard it. The man's brilliant, but people make mistakes. You being wonderful was clearly his. You see I was making this quite reasonable analogy of Madison to a housefly…" She went on to explain the meeting with Merlin to Sirius, surprising herself that she was being so open with her worst, ahem, _best_ enemy. The Daily Prophet reporters had already thoroughly researched Merlin's Four and had explained the different powers that the girls probably possess. For the most part, their writings were correct, meaning that no harm was done in spilling out the information to Sirius. For some reason, Daniella felt sure he could be trusted. Her voice became choked as she remember what else Merlin had said. "And then… and then he said that I would have to make a ch..ch..choice about whe..whe…wheth…whether I wou.. would take my m..mi..mission. Bu..but it wou..would mean de..deciding between death an..and others liv..living or liv…living and some…someone else dy….dying," at this point she was in hysterics, crying profusely into her hands. Sirius looked quite sad, as well as shocked at her words. 

Fighting a mental battle on how to comfort the crying girl he finally muttered, "Dammit." He pulled Daniella into his arms and spoke into her soft brown curly locks. "It's ok, calm down Danni, calm down. I've never really comforted a crying girl before," he said laughing slightly, attempting to lighten the mood. "Don't stress over it now, it's a huge decision to make I agree, but I know you'll do the right thing, whatever that may be." Even in between the tears he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Her eyes shone even bluer from the tears. "Your hair smells good… just like the rain. I love the smell of rain." Daniella smiled through her misery into the muscular chest of Sirius Black. She spoke again, this time in a much clearer voice. "The reason I'm down here ruining your clothes from all my crying is because I had a fight with Lily. She was complaining about how awful life was for her right now and how annoying the papers were. I had been thinking the same things, but I kind of burst. I had been dying to scream out everything I just told you and I did… right at my best friend. I'm an awful person. I have to apologize. I'm a selfish prat. You were right all those years that you called me one…" 

Sirius immediately lifted his head from hers and looked upset with himself. "Don't listen to me, things change, just like you told me a few weeks ago. I didn't believe that, I just love seeing you mad. You're not selfish. Anyone would've done the same thing. I think you've held up great, all things considered. Don't cry over it, please don't. It'll be better, she'll understand." 

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Sirius?"

"Yea?" 

"Thanks." She said and leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"No problem, DanniBoy." He meant what he said, he enjoyed having her curled up in his arms, listening to her spill out her problems. _ I must be crazy! Why do I like having her curled up in my arms? Even if she's pretty, she's Flynn! My best enemy! Oy, what am I doing? She loves Andy and I don't even like her. I don't!_

"Sirius?"

"Mhm," he murmured into her hair. He couldn't help but think how much he liked her hair loose and curly, in it's natural form, rather than straightened how she normally wore it. 

"Above all else, I will always…"

Sirius cut interrupted her, "remember me?"

"Care for you." (A/N: meant this as a friend kinda thing, not a crush) With that she snuggled closer to him, her sobs putting her to sleep in his arms. Whether it was the grief that spoke for Daniella, no one will ever know. But now, at least they had a beginning to a friendship. Sirius smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms, not wanting to wake her, he pulled a blanket over the two of them. He fell asleep quicker than usual, his last waking thoughts being of how well she fit next to him. 

The next morning Daniella and Sirius were awoken by someone drawing open the curtains, letting in the sun. Both, had forgotten where they had fallen asleep and were a bit surprised to find themselves next to their best enemy. Sometime during the night, the sleeping Daniella had flipped over, resulting in her laying on top of Sirius. Sirius had tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer in his sleep. Daniella had ended up cuddled up in his arms, with her head on his quidditch-toned chest, as he hugged her tight with his face in her loose curls. After the two realized where they were, Daniella quickly flipped over so she was sitting next to him. Smiling nervously at him, she mumbled a quick apology. Sirius merely grinned in return, a grin that lit up his entire face. 

"Morning, o' fairest enemiend of them all," he said.

"Enemiend?" Danni questioned.

"Well since we are enemies who are friends, I figured we needed a name."

"Clever, Sir Bloody Eyes."

Both looked over their shoulders as they heard two people clearing their throats. 

None other than a confused, amused, smirking, yet still slightly upset James Potter and Lily Evans were standing behind them.

Daniella and Sirius immediately turned back in the other direction. "Tell me I'm dreaming," she said.

"I only wish. Maybe if we sleep, it'll all get better. That's what my cousin used to say." Sirius said, equally hopeful.

"Worth a shot. I don't have a better idea." Daniella said, with that the two shrunk back into the comfort of the blanket letting sleep come once more…..

~~~~~~******AUTHORS NOTES*****~~~~~~~

Yay! Longest chappie! It was 4552 words!   
I know there is barely any L/J and all Sirius and Daniella, but it's important to the plot. Once they become friends they can help an l/j romance blossom! Heheheh… ok… it's 2 AM and I'm going a little crazy. **PLEASE REVIEW!** Hope you all liked that chappie… cleared up a lot!

__

Caelum, Accendo, Animae, Terrenus Coniuratus – Sky, Fire, Wind, Earth United

****

Luv always,

MissHAPPYBlueEyes 


End file.
